Kindling Karasu-tengu
by xfang-girlx
Summary: Death was knocking on her door. Waking up and facing the reality of what happened can be difficult. Is it going to be too much that she will ignore the evil brewing inside? Being close to dying can bring forth one of the most terrible beings. Sequel to Amazake-babaa's Anguish.
1. A Cure

**A/N: **The sequel is here! Sorry for the long wait but I hope it is worth it. :) Firstly I would like to thank _**Awen Sofer**_ for beta'ing this chapter: THANK YOU! Secondly, translations will be at the bottom. Thirdly, enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 1

26th May 1854 11:49pm (Karakura Town)

Cries of the newborn babe filled the room, followed by sobs from the mid-wife as she held the little infant in her arms. The man, who was now a father, was stroking the blonde curls of his wife and speaking sweet nothings into her ear. She couldn't hear him. Her open eyes were glassy and staring at the ceiling as she lay back on the plush futon. Straight after giving birth to her daughter, she died, soon to leave this world behind and move onto another adventure.

"Onegai, hand me my baby girl and leave." He spoke to the mid-wife harshly, with no extra words of appreciation for delivering his child.

The mid-wife seemed reluctant to let the wailing newborn go and looked longingly at the little bundle while in the arms of her father. She left and slid the shoji screen behind her.

"Are you there Kuchiki-sama?" The father called out, even though no one else was supposed to be in the room.

"Hai." An elderly looking man appeared, walking through the window and into the room. "She looks just like her." He spoke as a pair of small light blue eyes blinked up at him. They were able to see him clearly.

"Baka! There is no need to talk about me as if I'm not here." Sitting next to the dead body of the mother was a lady ghost who looked exactly like the deceased. One of her hands was stroking the blonde fluffs of hair on top of her daughter's head.

"Gomen nasai." The elder Kuchiki male apologised. "Are you ready to move on to a better place?"

"Nani? What place could be better than with my child?" Her eyes flashed defiantly at the elder man, he had been kind to them for a long time but she still couldn't shake an unwelcome feeling he brought whenever he was around.

He gave a little chuckle and wondered if the child would have a similar personality when she grew up. "At the Soul Society, you will never grow hungry and there will be plenty of people to keep you company."

"Darling, you have to understand that you can't stay in this realm." Her husband wiped away the few tears that were falling from her eyes. "Do you want to become one of those monsters and be a danger to our daughter?"

"Iie." She cried louder, but it didn't matter because only the two of them could hear her. "I know. Can I at least hold her for a little bit?"

"I don't think…" He looked up at the other man in the room, who was standing, silently asking for some advice. "We don't even know if she can see you."

The mother moved around so she was kneeling right in front of her sitting husband. "Konnichiwa, little one." She held out a finger and the baby looked up at her with blinking blue eyes.

The wailing stopped and the baby reached out trying to hold the finger but it was too far away. The mother brought it closer and the baby held onto it, smiling slightly and giving an incoherent noise of appreciation. Baby blue eyes met those of a darker colour, almost a prediction of what they would be like when she grew older.

"Will I ever meet her again?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hai." The elderly man said, drawing out a katana. Only he knew the real possibility of her meeting the baby again, and it was a next to nothing chance.

"Okay, I'm ready." The mother watched as the man turned the weapon around so that the end of the hilt was facing her and he pressed it against her forehead. She started to panic and turned towards her husband, reaching out to hold his hand. "Matte! I want her to be named…"

* * *

"Mikazuki-chan!" Byakuya woke up calling the name of who he was dreaming about. He grimaced when realising he was drenched in sweat. Patting the area beside him, he felt an empty side of the futon. "Kuso… just another dream." He muttered under his breath and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, the reality of what happened to her never really sunk in.

He had been having a lot of dreams lately, though a better term would be nightmare. In each one, Mikazuki would die in some sort of way. The scenes of what happened on Sōkyoku Hill repeated in his mind. Sometimes his grandfather who is considered dead would succeed in stabbing her because he was too late to reach her. Other times he would kill his grandfather, only to find out that it was actually Mikazuki his zanpakutou pierced. This time he went to visit her at the Fourth Division, only to find Ginrei standing over her bloodied body with his katana in her chest.

Usually there would be gaps in between each one but he had been having the nightmares more frequently. Byakuya just wanted them to stop and he wanted her to wake up. There was no point trying to get more sleep; he could see the sun peering over the horizon. The nightmare made him feel uneasy and Byakuya knew he would be making a stop at the Fourth Division before going to his own. He needed to be assured that nothing bad had happened to Mikazuki.

As he walked through the hallways, seeing the shinigami in their pink nurse uniforms, Byakuya was reminded of the time he first went into the Second Division. It had been the first time seeing Mikazuki since when she helped out Hisana who was trying to find her sister. The shinigami in this section of the Fourth Division were all female and every head turned as he passed them. He would've been able to find his way to one specific room with his eyes closed with how many times he had visited it, but didn't want to look like an idiot.

When entering the room which Mikazuki had to herself, he was assaulted by the colours of flowers. Seeing some of the floral arrangements, Byakuya had a sneaking suspicion that the pink haired menace stole some from the Kuchiki gardens. For once, he didn't care. The next thing he noticed was Mikazuki on a futon. She was wearing a plain sleeping kimono and still looked like she was asleep. No blood was in sight and he was able to breathe much easier.

"It is nice of you to join us, Kuchiki-taichou." The voice came from the corner of the room.

Takeo was sitting with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. Sayuri, the younger sister he had only met a few times since Mikazuki passing out, quietly left the room. It was as if she could sense an inevitable argument starting with his entrance. Byakuya knew that she had a twin brother, but he always kept hidden and the Captain had only seen him once. He went to kneel on the other side of the unconscious woman, furthest away from the older brother.

"How is she doing?" Byakuya asked, keeping his eyes on Mikazuki's face. It looked like she was just resting, but they both knew that was far from the truth.

"Suki-chan hasn't gotten worse, demo she hasn't gotten better either." Takeo stared at the Captain, looking for any indication of outward emotions that would be different from his apathetic expression he always wore. "Unohana-taichou said she would be stopping by a bit later, she has important news about Mikazuki's progress apparently." He scratched the back of his head, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I have a new recruit in the division that I need to start training with, I was wondering if-"

"Hai, I will stay."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Takeo stood up and moved to leave the room, pausing for a bit when getting to the shoji screen. "Gomen nasai, I've been a baka to you lately and I know what you did, saved her life. When I yell at you, it is because I blame myself for what happened to her."

The man left before Byakuya could say anything, not that he planned on replying. "Baka." He whispered. A solemn smile showed on his features as he thought back to when he had called Mikazuki the same thing.

Now that he was alone, Byakuya reached over and held Mikazuki's hand in his own. His thumb ran over the back of it, feeling the smooth skin. Unlike her palm which was slightly calloused due to the holding of her zanpakutou over the many years. Being a Hakuda master helped her retain less roughness on her palm though, because she didn't use her tantou often. He was not satisfied just touching her hand and moved his hand upwards to stroke her cheek. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, Byakuya had to compose himself because he couldn't afford to lose it and had to be strong.

He would wonder which would be better. Having the sharp pain of Mikazuki dying and knowing that he would never be with her again or the uncertainty of her never waking up but still holding hope for something that seemed like it would never happen. What had she wanted to tell him before blacking out? Would he ever find out? Deep in his thoughts, Byakuya didn't notice the shoji screen open quietly or the movement that drew closer in front of him.

"I could come back at a later time if now is inconvenient?" The caring voice of Retsu filled the room, almost instantly bringing his troubled thoughts at ease.

"Iie, now is fine." He stood so that he could be eye-to-eye with her, instead of looking up at a towering figure. "Ishikawa-san has training to tend to, he won't be here."

"Kuchiki-taichou, in the last five years her condition hasn't improved." Retsu came and knelt on the other side of Mikazuki, he also did the same again. "We know that she has the infection and I may have some good news for you concerning it."

"Nani?" Byakuya couldn't help the hope that surfaced when he looked over at the other Captain.

"Before I say anything else, I know you won't like the idea, demo you need to understand that it could quite possibly be the only way to save Mikazuki-san." She waited for any objections and when there were none, she continued. "I was told very recently by Kurotsuchi-taichou that-"

"Iie! I will not agree to any experiment he has planned."

"It is rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking Kuchiki-taichou." Retsu admonished. "I was told by Kurotsuchi-taichou himself that he had taken samples of Mikazuki-san's blood-" She held up a hand when Byakuya opened his mouth to complain. "-with her permission. It was when she had gone to him with the contaminated ointment."

"Well if he wants more he can't have it." He said defiantly.

"That isn't what Kurotsuchi-taichou wants. Over the years he has spent his spare time, which hasn't been a lot apparently, formulating a cure for the disease he called encephalitis. He finished it last night and has been testing it on the last remaining blood samples he has. When he has time off this afternoon, Kurotsuchi-taichou will be bringing it here to use on her if it is what Mikazuki-san's family wants."

"Do I not get a say in any of this?" Byakuya stood up and started pacing in the room. "There could be side effects."

"There have been no administered side effects that Kurotsuchi-taichou has mentioned." Retsu gave a sigh. "It is true that testing the cure on the actual body may cause some unknown side effect. It also could be the only way for her to wake up. What if she did wake up?"

"Then… then…" He shook his head to get rid of all the hopeful thoughts filtering into his mind. He stopped his pacing to face her and whispered. "What if she doesn't wake up?"

She stood up and rested her hand on his shoulder, giving him a warmly smile. "You won't know until you try it out. I will be contacting her family and getting them to arrive before Kurotsuchi gets here. They will make their decision then. You should come along as well."

"I do not trust him, demo, I will be here." He knew that she knew he was talking about the Captain and not Takeo.

Retsu left the room and Byakuya went back to Mikazuki's side. He wanted to stay beside her for a few more moments until he would need to head over to his division. Although he didn't trust Mayuri, he saw sense in letting the mad scientist try out whatever cure he had come up with. Normal herbs and medicinal treatments hadn't worked throughout the years, so maybe this would. Byakuya didn't want to get his hopes up but the thought of Mikazuki waking up again made him happy and he was glad that if this cure did work, he wouldn't have to watch someone he loved die before him again.

* * *

1969 (Sōkyoku Hill)

Byakuya held her seemingly lifeless body close to his. Mikazuki's ear was against his heart as if hearing it beat would make her faintly beating one go back to a normal pace. Much like how his Senkei could surround him and his opponent in an arena, Stealth Force members started to appear in a similar position. Their Captain, Suì-Fēng, stepped forward and walk towards him. She noticed all the blood that was on the dirt and her eyes narrowed when she saw who Byakuya was holding.

"What sort of mischief has Ishikawa-san been up to this morning?" She was unable to see the gaping wound on Mikazuki's stomach because Byakuya held her closer to him.

"She was fighting my grandfather. All the mysterious Rukongai deaths are to be blamed on him."

Suì-Fēng looked around the area. "Where is Kuchiki-sama?"

"Unless the blood stains over there show movement of escape, he should be dead." Byakuya said. It hadn't sunk in that he had killed his grandfather. He was still saddened by Mikazuki's state.

"It doesn't." Suì-Fēng walked back over to him. "Whether her reasons to be up here were good, I can't ignore the fact that it is still against the law. Give her to me and I will see to her punishment."

"Iie." He said, trying to stand up while still holding Mikazuki. "She needs to go to the Fourth Division, I will take her there myself."

"Give me my subordinate, Kuchiki-taichou." The other Captain signalled for a few of her Stealth Force members to step forward. They were obviously assigned the task to carry Mikazuki.

"Iie. This is a matter of the noble Kuchiki Clan and the Gotei Thirteen are not allowed to interfere." Byakuya turned around ready to walk back down the staircase that led to the top of the hill when he thought of something. Turning around he stared at Suì-Fēng for a while before stating. "You don't look concerned about her condition Suì-Fēng-taichou."

"I'm not." She replied, trying to hide her anger because the situation wasn't turning out in her favour. "Ishikawa-san was a reckless shinigami. It is about time she gets punished for it. Now I can find someone worthy of her position."

"Don't talk about her like she is dead." He said before shunpo'ing away.

Mikazuki hadn't gotten any worse when Byakuya arrived at the Fourth Division, which he was glad for. As soon as he entered, Sayuri saw him and recognised the body in his arms. She quickly rushed over to him and got him to follow her into an empty room. Instead of checking her sister's wounds like he thought Sayuri would, she ran out. A few minutes passed and Byakuya was going to get his own help when Retsu entered the room, gasping when she saw the state Mikazuki was in. The unconscious woman's breathing had gotten even shorter and he was afraid he might've been too late already.

"How and when did this happen?" Retsu asked. Her calm voice did little to reassure him.

Byakuya explained to the other Captain what had taken place less than an hour ago. He expressed his concerns about the infection that coated his grandfather's zanpakutou and wanted to know whether she would be okay.

"It is hard to tell, I can heal the wound but there is still a chance that the ointment has already worked its way into her bloodstream." Retsu called for her Lieutenant who was quietly standing outside of the room. "Kotetsu-fukutaichou, can you contact Mikazuki-san's family and have Ishikawa-chan come in to help out onegai."

With a worried expression already on her face, Isane looked at her unconscious friend one last time before nodding. She left the room and there was only silence as Retsu continued using her healing Kidou on her patient. He watched as Mikazuki's breathing returned to normal and was expecting her to open her eyes any second, but nothing happened. His shoulders sagged downwards and he knelt down, grabbing her hand and gently stroking it. Byakuya started inwardly praying to anything that would listen, in hopes that some sort of miracle would take place.

"She was close to death, but is fine now." Retsu stood and allowed Sayuri to take her place. "Although that is the case, it doesn't appear as if she will wake anytime soon. It could be caused by the infection inside her but we will monitor her daily to see if there are any changes." Bowing slightly, the Captain left and he was alone with Mikazuki's younger sister.

Sayuri began muttering incoherently and he tried to understand what she was saying but he gave up after not being able to make any sense of it. Maybe it was because of the low tone she used and also the fast rate at which she was whispering. A calmness fell over the room which was instantly disturbed when Takeo entered, holding onto the hand her his younger brother Ryo. The little boy went straight over to his twin's side and got her to stop whatever she was saying.

"Iie... Suki-chan..." Takeo knelt down on the other side of Mikazuki and held her other hand. It seemed as if the guy hadn't realised that Byakuya was even in the room. He had been wrong when Takeo looked up to glare at him. "You did this to her." He seethed through closed teeth.

"She would've been in a lot worse condition if I had arrived any later." Byakuya stated and continued to stare at the other man, not wanting to back down from their personal staring competition.

"You should've stayed away from her. She should've stayed away from you." Takeo was the first to break eye contact and stared down at his sister. He was evidently upset but tried not to show it. "None of this would've happened."

"That is where you are wrong." Byakuya commented. "My grandfather knew Mikazuki-chan when she was human, all this was inevitable."

Takeo shunpo'd until he was right beside Byakuya. They were both standing now and he grabbed onto the Captain's shihakushou, his fists turning white with how tightly he was gripping it. "Just admit that she would be better off without you."

"Iie." Byakuya looked down at the hand holding onto his clothing, his own slowly moving to his zanpakutou. "Let go of me before I slice you off of me."

"You don't know her as well as I do." Takeo let go of him and went back to Mikazuki's side. "She deserves more than you can give her."

"I can give her anything she will ever want."

"That isn't what I am talking about." Takeo kept his gaze on his sister. If he looked at the man on her other side, he knew he wouldn't be able to control his anger and do something he would later regret. "When your elders find out about the relationship you have with her, will you choose your pride or Suki-chan?"

"I am head of the Kuchiki Clan the elders can only give suggestions, they can't make me choose anything. What you are saying is out of the question." Byakuya got down on his knees and wiped away some stray strands on Mikazuki's face.

"Souka…"

"You will never agree with me, I suspect your feelings for her are more than just that which siblings share." He knew what he was saying was just to rile up the other man, but Byakuya really just wanted to be alone with Mikazuki, even if they were her family.

Takeo couldn't help but glare at the Captain. "How dare you state such a thing! I've known her longer than you have. I've got every right to care about her deeply."

"Just admit it." Byakuya taunted calmly. "If you had met her any other way, if she wasn't your sister-"

"Iie! I saved her life once before and I will do it again." Takeo stood and opened the shoji screen. "I suggest you leave, you are not welcome here."

The younger two of the family, were staring wide-eyed at the interaction going on in front of them. They had never seen their older brother in such a rage before and it was something they never wished to see again.

Byakuya went to the exit. "I am leaving because I have important duties concerning all of this to deal with. I will come and go when I want to. I have any right to come in here as you do or her friends. Just remember who will be paying for her treatment because I know you don't have the Kan for it."

When he reached the Kuchiki grounds, the first place he went to was his grandfather's living quarters. With him, Byakuya brought a few of the Kuchiki guards. He had no idea what would be install for him but he needed to find out if his grandfather truly was the man behind all of the ointment and it would also need to be destroyed. If he did find any of the pink substance and if he was in a generous mood, which at the moment he wasn't, Byakuya would send some of the ointment to the Twelfth Division. He knew that Mayuri would probably be interested in it and maybe he would be able to come up with an antidote.

The thorough and initial search of Ginrei's living quarters gave no clues of there ever being an infectious pink ointment. Before the event of what transpired that morning, he would've assumed that his grandfather was innocent after all, but he knew something was amiss. Byakuya ordered the guards to try and find a secret entrance and after much searching they had to move a couple of floor to ceiling bookcases aside, which revealed a small shoji screen. There were stairs that led downwards, underground, with only darkness to be seen.

Not wanting to waste any time by getting his servants to gather some lanterns for light, Byakuya manipulated the Hadou spell, Byakurai, which lit his index finger with a strong pale blue light. He had to use as little Reiryoku as possible so that he wouldn't be casting lightning bolts inside this hidden room and potentially destroying all the evidence as well. He ordered the guards to keep watch and stay where they were, mainly so that they wouldn't get in his way.

He descended down the stairs and into a room which resembled a basement from the World of the Living. Keeping his lit finger in front of him so he could see, Byakuya looked around the small space. There were vials and jars of many different sizes, all filled with the pink liquid. If he had any doubt it was truly his grandfather to cause the deaths of so many people, there was now no doubt at all of whom the perpetrator was. There were a lot of equipment pieces found on a single table and Byakuya wouldn't have been able to name them, they would've been better suited with the Twelfth Division. After one quick sweep of the dark room, a journal could be seen on a small shelf.

Grabbing it, he flipped through a few pages. It was obviously about the ointment his grandfather created and going by the dates written in the book, Ginrei had started the project long before Byakuya's birth. He couldn't make sense of any of the writing and knew only one or two other men who probably could. Byakuya left the basement with the journal in his hand. As much as he hated to admit it, he would need the help of the Gotei Thirteen for this matter. The next place he was going would be the First Division to speak with the Captain Commander who probably had heard of everything that happened this morning already. Then maybe he would be able to visit Mikazuki while her family was elsewhere.

* * *

Worry was the forefront emotion in Byakuya's mind as soon as he entered the Fourth Division in the afternoon. When he walked through the opening, a nurse came straight up to him and led him into a different room where Mikazuki had been assigned to. He was able to relax when he got to the room. She had only been relocated to a larger room instead of changing rooms due to her condition changing. Word must've gotten around the Seireitei quickly because all of her friends, a few other Captains and some barbarians from the Eleventh Division were all in here, including a redheaded guy who he recognised being close to Rukia when she was in the Shinigami Academy. What was _he_ doing here?

Everyone turned in his direction as he entered. Byakuya wasn't sure he liked all the attention, but it was obvious that few of them believed the rumours that had been going on about Mikazuki and himself. Arriving had silently announced to them all, they were true. Only boredom took place as they all waited for the Twelfth Division Captain to turn up. Thoughts of why everyone was here began swimming around his mind as well as questions he had been thinking about for the whole day. Did he want Mayuri to use the cure on her? What if it worked and she woke up? What if it didn't work? Byakuya couldn't help the pessimism that he had. To him, he needed to know of every possibility, especially when without realising it his hope was increasing as the seconds passed.

"Get out of my way you incompetent girl!" The familiar screeching of Mayuri's voice from the corridor came into the room and everyone all held their breath at the same time.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama." Nemu quietly said from behind her Captain as the shoji screen opened.

"What are you all staring at?" Mayuri shouted. "We don't have all day, where is she?"

Retsu came into the room at that moment and showed the Captain where Mikazuki was lying on the futon in the middle of the room. "Mikazuki-san is right here." She stopped Mayuri when he took out a vial with clear liquid in it from his shihakushou. "Ishikawa-san, have you decided whether you want her to take the cure?"

"What are you talking about?" Mayuri asked. "Are you telling me that I came all this way to your division and there is a possibility that I won't be using the cure I created specifically for this use?" He didn't like being ignored by everyone either.

"We want Suki-chan to take it, demo only if Kuchiki-taichou agrees." Takeo said and looked up at the Sixth Division Captain from his kneeling position.

Byakuya could feel everyone's eyes on him and he knew they all wanted him to agree. "Will there be any side effects?"

"Iie! I am no baka!"

"Go ahead with it." Byakuya said.

All shinigami in the room stared as Mayuri ungraciously poured the contents of the vial he was holding, down Mikazuki's throat. Seconds went by which turned into minutes and when nothing happened they all knew that whatever the cure was, it didn't help wake her up. Retsu rationalised that it would probably take a full night and day for any effects to take place. One by one, people left the room but they all came rushing back in when hearing Sayuri gasp and it wasn't because of anything to do with the unconscious woman.

Beside Mikazuki a woman with very dark skin materialised. There was something offsetting about her, whether it was because of her long talon-like nails or completely black eyes, Byakuya wasn't sure but she also felt familiar as well. Her hair was long and tangled in knots, constantly moving behind her as if an invisible wind was swirling around her. She wasn't wearing anything, but tuffs of feathers seemed to sprout from her skin in the right places to cover her where it counted. Her appearance could've been to do with Mayuri's cure or could've been a coincidence. There was no way of knowing.

"How fascinating…" Mayuri muttered stepping closer. "Just what are you?"

"I am Tobenaitori." They all could see her mouth moving as she spoke but the words came from all around them, drifting through the room like a breeze. A few were looking around to try and pinpoint where exactly the noise was coming from. "She is alive but battling. If she wins, she could wake any time from now, if not, well… she will stay as she is and never become conscious again."

"Just how will we know if she is still fighting or has lost?" Takeo asked. He stood up and glared at the woman. It was obvious that he didn't trust her even though she announced herself as Mikazuki's zanpakutou.

"You won't."

"Well isn't that reassuring?" A bald man from the Eleventh Division, the one who had cut Mikazuki's cheek, remarked sarcastically.

"Mikazuki-chan is strong, she will win." The guy wearing feathers near an eye said and patted Takeo on the back.

Everyone from the Eleventh Division went to leave the room together. They had stayed when the others initially left and had to pass everyone else to get to the shoji screen exit. More supportive words were said to Takeo and the young twins as more left the room. Mayuri continued silently analysing the zanpakutou spirit, wondering why she was able to materialise in the Soul Society with Mikazuki being unconscious. Byakuya didn't want to communicate with Tobenaitori and just wished the room was empty so he could be alone with the blonde woman.

The spirit disappeared without warning and Mayuri had to leave, since there was no reason for him to still be there. Nemu dutifully followed him but not without giving Takeo a tiny awkward encouraging speech. The family and Byakuya stayed as Retsu performed some more tests on Mikazuki, telling them that the cure had worked and the encephalitis was gone from her body. She also mentioned that there would be no way of her knowing how she was fairing in whatever was going on in her inner world.

Another hour went by until Byakuya was finally alone with her. He went straight to her side and held onto the same hand he did earlier that day. Often, he would start speaking to her as if she were awake and knew that she wouldn't reply to anything he said.

"What are you fighting against?" He spoke aloud, mainly to himself but was surprised when Mikazuki started moving about with her eyes still closed.

Her eyebrows were drawn together and her lips started moving as if she was speaking but no noise was coming out of them. Byakuya knew he should've called for one of the nurses to get Retsu but he stayed mute and held onto her hand more tightly.

"It is okay, I am here." Byakuya squeezed her hand again as if letting her know.

"Bya…" Mikazuki faintly whispered. "Bya-kun…"

He was too shocked to be angry that she called him a nickname the pink haired brat had made up for him. All he cared about was that she was speaking and it was his name that came from her lips. Not Takeo's or anyone else's, it was his.

"Suki-chan, I am here." He leaned down and whispered close to her ear, not wanting to alert anyone that could be outside the room. "Onegai, wake up."

Mikazuki stilled and Byakuya waited, hoping that she would start moving again but nothing happened. Maybe he had imagined everything and she hadn't moved at all? It wouldn't have been the first time he hallucinated while alone in the same room as her. He kissed her forehead and wished her a good night, although it was going to be a very long one for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Onegai – please

Hai – yes

Baka – idiot/stupid

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Nani – what

Iie – no

Konnichiwa – hello

Matte – wait

Kuso – sh*t

Demo – but

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Senkei – one of Byakuya's Bankai's special ability moves

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Souka – I see

Kan – Soul Society currency

Byakurai – Pale lightning (Hadou number four)

Reiryoku – spiritual energy


	2. Surprise

**A/N: **Thanking **_Awen__ Sofer_ **for beta'ing this. Translations at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 2

1870 (Rukongai)

Mikazuki woke up with her face implanted in the dirt. It was dark and she couldn't see much because there was no light. She sat up, waiting until her eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed she was in the middle of a road. There were no vehicles and only shack-like housing. _Where am I?_ She remembered her death and a monster chasing her. A man wearing unusual clothing saved her and called her Mikazuki. It must've been her name. She also noticed that she wasn't feeling sick. Ever since she died she hadn't hallucinated either. _So was that monster real? _Standing up, she dusted off the dirt and saw her clothing had been changed. She was in a ragged yukata, a lot like the one her real mother wore when she visited her in the hospital.

_Okaa-san_. The thought made her sad. She was still in shock and it hadn't sunk in that she was actually dead and somewhere she had never been before. Was this the afterlife, the _Heaven_ that people talked about? Looking around Mikazuki shook her head. It looked more like Hell to her. She walked for a bit, seeing where the road took her, but she could only see two lines of endless shacks and her feet started to bleed against the rough ground. Feeling eyes on her, a familiar shiver ran down her spine.

There were dark alleys she could make out and wasn't stupid enough to go into them. The shack closest to her looked empty, but she knocked on the door looking plank of wood, just in case. Shuffling could be heard inside and Mikazuki turned around to try another one when she heard someone speak behind her.

"Are you okay?" A woman who looked old enough to be her mother was standing outside the shack. The plank door was nowhere to be seen.

"I… where am I?"

"You're new, such a shame and young too." She muttered to herself, but Mikazuki was able to hear her because of how quiet their surroundings were. "This is Inuzuri, District 78 in South Rukongai. Come in." The lady moved aside.

Mikazuki went in the shack to see about five other children all ranging from very young ages to one who looked older than her. It was even darker inside and she couldn't see them clearly but noticed something long beside the guy; it looked like a katana. She should've been scared but instead felt safe as she sat next to him.

"This isn't much but it is a place to stay when it gets dark. There are terrible things that come out at night and even during the day." The woman explained. "You're welcome to come and go. Just be careful when you're wandering."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Mikazuki spoke quietly and looked around to see everyone resting back into their makeshift beds, apart from the guy she sat next to who was leaning against the wall.

After a while the sounds of slumber could be heard and even the lady who let her in was asleep. Mikazuki's mind was filled with questions but she knew it wasn't the time or the place to ask them. She found herself staring at the guy beside her. It hadn't got any lighter and she still couldn't see him properly. All she could tell was that his hair was dark, darker than everything else her eyes adjusted to.

"Where I came from, it was rude to stare at someone." He whispered to her, not wanting to wake anyone up and kept looking in front of him. "Maybe times have changed."

"Does it get any better?" She asked in the same hushed tone.

"Living in Inuzuri? No." He turned to face her for the first time. "Some are lucky enough to forget their deaths. Others… are never able to forget."

They stayed in a comfortable silence until she could slowly tell it was getting lighter around them. Mikazuki got up and went over to the door, quietly pushing it aside.

"Where are you going?" The voice came from behind her and she saw him standing there with the katana in his hand.

"Shirimasen. I can't allow myself to rely on these people, so I will find somewhere else to go." She gave him a final smile before leaving. "I am Mikazuki."

"Takeo."

She heard him and walked away, it was time to become familiar with Inuzuri. In this large place Mikazuki knew that she would probably never meet him again and soon forget about their meeting. It didn't take long to immerse herself in the surviving lifestyle that she had forgotten who he was and even what he looked like.

* * *

Mikazuki's eyes fluttered open and she stayed still, staring up at the ceiling. Somehow she knew that she was in the Fourth Division. How many days had passed? She couldn't tell. While in her inner world, the days melded together because all she knew was the sunlight. Counting had been useless. Trying to get up was difficult but a gasp sounded beside her and she turned to see her brother.

"Suki-chan, you're awake."

"Takeo-kun…" Her voice was hoarse due to not being used in a long time. "How long..?"

"Five years." He whispered while standing up. "I will go get Kuchiki-sama. He will want to know-"

"Don't. I will see him later." She interrupted him. "Come here and sit with me. I would've thought you would prefer to keep me to yourself. " Mikazuki joked as she moved over so there would be enough room on the futon for him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Years… I had thought it would be a few days, maybe a couple of months at the most, demo years…"

Takeo placed an arm around her shoulders. "Everyone will be pleased to see you awake. They were -" He gave a sigh and lowered his voice. "I was worried."

"Gomen." The hurt she heard in his whisper was almost unbearable for her to hear. "I had left you when I promised I wouldn't."

"Hai."

"Ishikawa-san, you should let her rest." The voice of Retsu filled the room. "She has just woken up and will need to get her strength back." The Captain entered with a tray of food and placed it next to her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Unohana-taichou." Mikazuki thanked her and took in the aroma of the miso soup. "When will I be able to leave?"

"I want to monitor you for the next few days."

"Demo-"

"Your friends and family can come to visit you." Retsu interrupted. "It will be best if you take everything slowly. You have been in a coma for a very long time. I don't want to come in here later and find an empty futon." She looked at Takeo. "Ishikawa-san, I want _you_ to make sure she stays."

"Hai, Unohana-taichou." Although Takeo agreed, he knew that if Mikazuki really wanted to leave, there would be no stopping her.

The Captain left and Mikazuki carried on eating. The food she was given wasn't nearly enough to satisfy the hunger that started up within her but it would suffice for the time being. "Takeo-kun… do you remember when we first met?"

"The day I saved you? Hai, it was when we became family."

"Iie, before then." She looked over at him, knowing he would be confused. "There was a shack and I asked, 'does it get any better?' I want to know if your answer has changed."

"That was _you_?" Takeo thought back to what she said, vaguely remembering the day over a century ago. "It does get better."

"Hai." Mikazuki smiled at him. "Where are Sayuri-chan and Ryo-kun? I miss them."

"At the Eleventh Division, with Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou." He gave a small laugh, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "You have nothing to worry about, they are still the same, still haven't aged a bit from when you first found them."

She kept her smile on but the twinkle faded from her eyes. "You must be exhausted. Sleep." Mikazuki moved over some more to lie down.

"Don't think that you can just sneak pass me and leave. You heard what Unohana-taichou said." Takeo still copied her movements and did the same thing. His yawn showed how tired he really was. "I will close my eyes for a little bit, don't try anything."

"I wouldn't even think of it." Mikazuki stared at him and waited for his breathing to even out.

"You don't want to visit your division Suki-chan." He muttered under his breath, his voice filled with sleep.

"Naze?" She thought aloud, but he never answered her. The sun was just rising above the horizon and she slowly got out of the futon, careful not to wake him. Mikazuki saw her zanpakutou to the side and relished in the feel of it in her hand. Looking back down at Takeo, she kissed his forehead, whispering. "Gomen." Quietly and remaining undetected, she left the Fourth Division.

* * *

"Marechiyo-san!" She had gone back to her empty house and changed into a spare shihakushou before going to her division.

The man whose name she called out, stiffened and then turned around, not quite believing his eyes. "Mikazuki-san?"

"Hai, it's me." Mikazuki smiled at her Lieutenant and gave him a hug. "How have things been here without me?"

"Without you? Ano… well…" Marechiyo tried hard to avoid her gaze and was scratching behind his head awkwardly.

It was obvious that he was uncomfortable and wasn't going to finish the conversation on his own, so she kept on asking. "Nani?"

"Well… you see Mikazuki-san… you had been in a coma for a very long time…"

"Hardly." She snorted. "Five years is nothing compared to the many years we are able to live." Mikazuki narrowed her eyes at him. "There is something you aren't telling me."

"Taichou… she…" For the rest, Marechiyo spoke at a fast pace that she could barely understand each word. "…found someone who has taken over your position permanently."

"_Nani_?" She screeched out that if no one knew she was here, they all surely did now. "Demo, my office and my stuff! That bit-"

"Your office is fine." He had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep the blonde in place. "The new Third Seat officer was given your old office."

"Iie. I don't believe this." Mikazuki started pacing in front of him, unable to stop. "Dammit!" She leaned on a wall and slid down with her back. "I wish I still was in a coma." She sighed in defeat.

Her eyes were brimming with tears. Being a shinigami was everything to her. From the very beginning, with Yoruichi, she enjoyed her position and the little bit of authority it gave her. Now Mikazuki would have nothing. Her Captain had always threatened to give away her position but she never thought someone would be found to fill it. What about all the prisoners in the Nest of Maggots? Marechiyo came over to her, feeling bad for being the one to give her such bad news.

"Onegai, don't cry Mikazuki-san." He hated it when beautiful people, like himself, cried.

Using the back of her closed fists, she wiped away the tears that managed to fall. "You're right."

Standing, she stormed over to the audience chamber where she assumed her Captain would be. The doors slid open easily, having been properly fixed and she saw Suì-Fēng with a shinigami she had never seen before. Both turned their heads when Mikazuki entered with Marechiyo following close behind her. He was telling her to stop and that whatever she was thinking wouldn't solve anything. She had nothing to lose as she stood in front of the Captain, who was just under a head shorter than her.

"You're awake and alive Ishikawa-san." Suì-Fēng said with no emotions in her voice. "Let me introduce you to the shinigami who took over your job, Hayashi Amaya."

Mikazuki took her time to properly look at the person beside her Captain. She noticed the similarity instantly. Spikey chin-length black hair, a short and small figure, but her eyes were what set them apart. They were golden and so much like her previous Captain. The shinigami smiled up at her and she only sneered back. Mikazuki knew she was being childish and immature, but she didn't care and her eyes narrowed for the glare. Feeling saliva pool in her mouth to spit out made her smile, she swallowed it before making a fool of herself.

"She is a distant cousin of Shihōin Yoruichi, if you didn't notice the eyes." Her Captain placed and arm around the girl, or maybe she was a woman, just a really short one. "I found her in the Shinigami Academy and she has proved perfect for the job."

_I'm so happy for you._ She turned her glare to Suì-Fēng. "I want my job back."

"Iie. That isn't going to happen any time soon." She turned to sit in the throne. Amaya knelt down beside her Captain, head bent downwards. "I told you I would replace you if I found someone better. It was convenient that you were in a coma because it left your position wide open."

"How about we spar for the position? Then we can see how _perfect for the job_ she is." Mikazuki suggested, there was no way this practically new recruit could beat her and she thought that her Captain also knew this.

"I am the Taichou, she keeps the position, whether you like it or not. She is able to shunpo, which is better than you already."

"Oh, so she is also a Hakuda master?" She could tell there was going to be no way to persuade Suì-Fēng, but it didn't stop her from trying.

The Captain couldn't keep eye contact with her subordinate. "Iie, demo she has sufficient skill in it."

Mikazuki stayed quiet for a while, thinking about her options. "I request a transfer."

"Iie, you can't-"

"Urusai Marechiyo-san, this is my decision." She looked over at her Lieutenant, ignoring the frown on his face. "My time with the Second Division is over. It should've been over as soon as Yoruichi-chan left."

Suì-Fēng was more than willing to agree. The sooner the blonde was out of her division the better. "I will give you a month to find a replacement division." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice after hearing Mikazuki say the former Captain's name with such familiarity.

"And if it takes longer?"

"Ano…" She was caught off-guard and stumbled to try and find an answer.

"That's what I thought." Mikazuki smirked. "I'll go looking for one straight away. This is the last time you will see me as your subordinate. I would normally say it was a pleasure working for you, demo, it wasn't."

She left the audience chamber and Marechiyo was standing there looking between his Captain and his friend. After a few seconds of internal debate he went to follow Mikazuki. She was on her way to her old office, there was only one thing that she needed to pick up and even though there was quite a distance to travel, it would be worth it. The photograph of her family she wanted would be there and it would be nice to have it to look at when she did have another office in another division. What division would she work for now?

"Mikazuki-san, matte!" Marechiyo called out to her. She was walking at an extremely fast pace and he was getting tired trying to catch up to her without resorting to shunpo.

"Nani?" She stopped and turned around to see a puffing red-faced Lieutenant.

"You don't have to leave the Second Division, I'm sure that there is another seated position you can have."

Mikazuki rolled her eyes at him and carried on walking to her office. "I have the spiritual energy of a Lieutenant, to be anything below Third Seat is an insult!"

"Demo-"

"Iie. I am not staying in this division." Just outside her office she stopped and placed a hand on his arm. She didn't want to reach up and touch his shoulder because he was much taller than her. "You will still be my friend Marechiyo-san. You just won't be my Lieutenant."

Facing the door Mikazuki entered in the passcode, watching the light turn green and the automatic doors open. The sight she saw was not what she had been expecting. It was empty. For once the tiny room seemed spacious but there was nothing in it and the photo frame she wanted to pick up was nowhere in sight. Standing in the middle of the room, she couldn't quite believe what she saw and slowly it became very true just how much time must've passed. She had been in a coma for _five_ years.

"Where is it?" Mikazuki asked the Lieutenant, hoping he knew what she was talking about.

"Kuchiki-taichou came here a year after you were in a coma. He should have it."

* * *

1970 (Second Division)

"Ōmaeda-fukutaichou, I didn't expect to see you outside her office." Byakuya said when he arrived in the deserted part of the Second Division.

"Ano…" Marechiyo looked up from the keypad. He had been entering every possible combination he could think of, trying to open Mikazuki's office. "Taichou has found a replacement. When Mikazuki-san wakes up, she won't be a Third Seated officer of the Second Division anymore. Taichou wants me to open up her office so we can get the desk back. I don't know her passcode."

"When was the replacement found?"

"It was early this morning." The Lieutenant replied. "Taichou had been looking for recruits from the Shinigami Academy since Mikazuki-san has been in a coma. She found someone and is moving them into the old office." Marechiyo cleared his throat, uncomfortable with telling the Captain so much information. "Kuchiki-taichou, do you know the combination?"

"Hai." Byakuya stepped forward and pressed what he assumed was the right combination of numbers as the passcode, they both sighed in relief when it flashed green instead of red. "I am just here for her belonging, demo now I will need to speak with Suì-Fēng-taichou."

"Naze?" Marechiyo asked him.

"Just because Mikazuki-chan is in a coma, doesn't mean her position is available." After placing the photo frame inside his shihakushou, Byakuya walked away. "Take the desk out, demo make sure that she can still access the office when she wakes up."

Byakuya was not looking forward to speaking with the short Captain. She had too much animosity towards Mikazuki which didn't sit well with him. The audience chamber was exactly how he remembered it. Standing next to Suì-Fēng was a lookalike who had disturbingly familiar eyes and was still in her red Academy uniform. Everyone inside looked his way when he entered the room and any chatter had stopped. He didn't like the way that Suì-Fēng was smiling at him, like she had finally triumphed at something she had been trying to do for decades.

"Such a pleasant surprise, I wonder why you are here Kuchiki-taichou?" The Second Division Captain welcomed him, a knowingly mischievous look in her eyes.

"_The_ Kuchiki Byakuya?" The girl beside Suì-Fēng asked.

"Hai." She placed an arm around the girl. It was obvious she had just come from the Shinigami Academy. "Kuchiki-taichou, I would like to introduce you to Hayashi Amaya, the new Third Seated officer of the Second Division."

"Mikazuki-chan isn't dead Suì-Fēng-taichou, her position cannot be overtaken."

"Kuchiki-taichou, this is _my_ division and I can run it however I like. Being in a coma, Ishikawa-san is considered dead." Suì-Fēng whispered something to the girl, who nodded and left the audience chamber. "A Third Seated officer has a lot of responsibility. I can't leave the Maggot's Nest unattended now, can I?"

"Then have Hayashi-san, become an acting Third Seated officer, instead of the actual." Byakuya suggested.

"Iie. My decision is final."

"Sign transferal papers, she can join the Sixth Division." Byakuya offered, trying hard to keep passive. It was hard when all he wanted to do was cut the other Captain down with Senbonzakura. "I will send them tomorrow morning."

"It doesn't work that way Kuchiki-taichou. _If _Ishikawa-san wakes up, then I will sign those papers, you shouldn't believe in something that isn't likely going to happen."

Byakuya glowered down at Suì-Fēng. "Not if, when. Mikazuki-chan _will_ wake up."

* * *

Byakuya was thinking about Mikazuki as he was getting through the high pile of paperwork on his desk. His hand was getting sore by holding the quill for so long and signing every single piece of paper. It had been a week since Mikazuki was given the cure and no visible change had happened. He still visited, and talked to her when no one was around but she never responded to his voice again. It didn't stop him from trying, he knew she was close.

Reaching out within himself for the first time that day, he couldn't feel her spiritual energy anymore. It was strange and he pondered whether she may not be with them anymore. There was a commotion outside of his office and he stood to sort it out, he also wanted to go visit the Fourth Division to get some answers. _Why couldn't he feel her?_ He hadn't even gotten out of his chair when someone burst through the shoji screen.

"I hate her!" Mikazuki shouted as she stormed into Byakuya's office. "She gave my position, _my_ position, to some little girl who looks almost exactly like her!"

The Captain stared at her with wide eyes. He was shocked this was happening right now with subordinates outside his office. It had to be another hallucination. Caused by him not being able to feel her spiritual energy, as if making him want to believe she wasn't going to die, like every other time he would see her like this. He blinked many times as if clearing his vision and subtly pinched himself, but Mikazuki was still there. She looked vividly angry, which was a change to whenever he would imagine her coming into his office. Normally she would appear as some sort of seductress. Mikazuki was leaning in on his desk but not in any way enough for him to get a clear view of her-

The clicking of fingers brought him back from his thoughts and he lifted his gaze, looking into glaring stormy blue eyes. "Are you even listening to me Byakuya-sama? Or should I leave and complain to someone else?"

"Iie, don't go." He grabbed onto her wrist. His hand didn't just hold air. He could feel the faintest of beats through her wrist. "You're real." He looked down at what his fingers encased before letting go of her.

"Of course I'm real. Have you taken up drinking sake since I've been in a coma?" Mikazuki moved around the desk and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you alright? You're feeling a bit hot. I would take you to the Fourth Division, demo I'm hiding from Unohana-taichou."

Byakuya bent down and kissed her. She felt so real and life-like. Could he really be imagining all of this just to wake up and find that she is still in a coma or worse, not even there anymore? He had to believe it was real because if it wasn't, he didn't know if he would be able to accept the truth. Mikazuki started complaining some more about when she went to the Second Division and how she didn't have her position anymore, even though he already knew it. Something she did end up saying caught his full attention.

"I requested a transfer." She moved away from him and went over to the bookcase, remembering the first time he kissed her, even if it was to keep her quiet. "Now all I need to do is find a division."

"Join the Sixth Division." Byakuya suggested, opening a drawer at his desk and taking out a single piece of paper. "I already have the transferal form here. If you sign it, I can send it to both Suì-Fēng-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou to sign."

Mikazuki started laughing, thinking she hadn't heard him properly. The slightly wounded expression on his face told her otherwise. "You're serious?" He nodded, holding out the paper for her to read over. Looking at it she could see his neat signature. He was offering a Third Seat position, it was probably the highest position she would be able to get in any division, but she was okay with that. She shook her head and handed the form back to him. "You want hard working and devoted shinigami, I am neither."

"I've seen you work well with the right motivation. Without the Maggot's Nest to worry about, there will be less paperwork for you to do." It was obvious that he wanted her to become one of his division members, but she couldn't help and wonder what his real reason behind it was? "You're unable to get a promotion, so your rank will just stay the same."

"I'm not joining. You would be a distraction for me and I would be one for you." It seemed like a reasonable explanation. If they were just friends then Mikazuki would consider his offer, but he was more to her than a friend.

Byakuya scoffed. "Are you implying that I can't concentrate on my work when you're around?"

"Hai, I don't see any paperwork getting done now." She pointed to his desk and the pile of incomplete paperwork.

"You're awake…" _I hope._ "…I'm relishing in your presence because I've spent the last five years visiting you-"

Mikazuki cut him off by kissing him. She could feel his hands gripping onto her shihakushou at her hips as she clutched the front of his haori. When breaking away, they were both out of breath. "The first one felt good and it has been five years…" A small blush tinted her cheeks as she tried to explain her actions. Looking at his desk properly as she avoided his eyes, Mikazuki saw her photo frame with the picture of her and all her family in it. Marechiyo was telling her the truth when he said that Byakuya took it.

Byakuya used a finger to turn her chin so she was staring up at him. His eyes were on her lips which were slightly reddened and he kissed them again. He lifted her up and moved some of his papers across his desk so he could sit her down on it. His tongue probed her lips for entrance as his fingers ran through her hair. She opened her mouth for him to explore the insides of it. Too long had it been since Byakuya had held her like this. He wanted to take the rest of the day off, the paperwork could wait. Maybe Mikazuki had a point when she talked about being a distraction. The shoji screen opened and Mihane gasped at the sight she saw.

"Gomen nasai Kuchiki-taichou, I didn't know you were busy." She was about to walk back out when she heard her Captain speak.

"You can see her, Shirogane-san?"

"Hai." Mihane raised an eyebrow at him and left.

Byakuya rested both of his palms on her cheeks, able to feel the heat that radiated from them. Giving her forehead a chaste kiss he murmured. "You are real."

"Have you been acting this way still thinking that I was a figment of your imagination?" Mikazuki's gaze darkened when she asked another question. "I can't believe _she_ is still here?"

He smirked at her. "You don't have to worry about Shirogane-san's crush on me."

"Naze?"

"She is in a relationship now."

Mikazuki looked over at the closed shoji screen. "Oh, that's nice."

* * *

"_NANI?"_ Mikazuki's scream could be heard by their guests all throughout the house. "Onegai, tell me this is a joke and you are just trying to send me back into a coma." She added in a lower tone, pacing around her bedroom. Nothing about it had changed in the whole time she had been away. Now that she was awake, it seemed like she took one big holiday.

"It's not a joke Suki-chan." Takeo said, trying to calm his sister down. "Mihane-chan and I decided to see how things would go if we were together. It has been like this for the past year."

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Shirimasen – I don't know

Demo – but

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Naze – why

Ano – um/uh

Nani – what

Onegai – please

Urusai – shut up

Matte – wait


	3. Déjà Vu

**A/N: **Sorry for such a late update, I'll try and make the next one quicker. Thank you to **_Awen Sofer _**for beta'ing this chapter. Also there is a part later on in this chapter about obtaining a zanpakutou, it is just how I think it would happen, since there are no real facts about it. Translations are at the bottom, enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 3

"Itadakimasu!"

Mikazuki looked around the living area and at the table which seemed to tremble with all the food piled upon it. They were going to need to get another table if there were to be anymore dinners like this one. Along with their four member family, the usual Eleventh Division members were over and there was also a new recruit she hadn't met before, Renji Abarai. The biggest shock for her was when Mihane turned up at their front door.

Everyone, including herself, was enjoying the meal. On either side of Mikazuki sat Sayuri and Ryo, both had cried when they found out of her awakening, but the latter would surely deny it if the subject ever arose. She couldn't help but just observe those around her. They were all laughing and talking about situations that she hadn't experienced due to being in a coma. It made her feel left out that she couldn't participate in the conversation and she stayed silent instead, quietly eating.

She started thinking of what the others would do if she stood up and left. Mihane was getting along too well with them all in her opinion and Mikazuki was feeling as if the dull Ninth Seated officer had replaced her. How many meals did they all have together without her in the last five years? There would've been plenty of opportunities, especially when it seemed as if the only one who didn't like Mihane was herself. The girl had laughed obnoxiously loud again and Mikazuki gritted her teeth at the sound.

Keeping her eyes downcast on her bowl as she ate, Mikazuki suddenly had the feeling of being watched. Raising her head slowly, she looked around the table until her eyes met those of the redheaded recruit who was sitting opposite her. Before she was able to smile warmly at him, he looked away. A tiny blush, much lighter than the colour of his hair, appeared on his cheeks. Renji, she remembered his name when he was introduced to her, had his hair tied up. The length must be longer than Byakuya's and it made her wonder what he would look like if he didn't have it tied up. His eyebrows seemed to be tattooed on and the rest of the tattoos on his forehead were partially covered by a white headband. She couldn't see any other tattoos on him.

"Ishikawa-chan," Kenpachi spoke up when there had been a pause in everyone's conversations. They all turned towards him as one, wanting to also know what he was about to say.

"Hai?" She looked at him when he didn't continue and was surprised he stared at her with such intensity.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm wondering how Kuchiki-taichou reacted when he found out you were awake."

Mikazuki noticed the lack of movement across from her. Was she the only one to see the way Renji had instantly stiffened? "Ano… well…"

"They were kissing." Mihane inputted. "It was the first time I've ever seen Taichou enthusiastic about something."

Choking could be heard and everyone's attention was on Renji whose face was now a deep red due to not having enough air. Mikazuki was also turning red. She never thought Mihane would say something so forthright like that. Was the girl trying to kill her off with embarrassment? That way she could take over as 'mother' of her makeshift family? It made her angry and she could feel the way her hands closed into fists. Takeo noticed this but was a bit slow to react because he wondered why she wasn't radiating any spiritual energy out of her. How come he didn't notice it earlier?

"Mihane-chan, don't tease Suki-chan like that." He rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Let's bring the sake out."

Sayuri yawned and it started a chain-reaction between the younger shinigami of their group. Mikazuki stood up and held her hands out for the twins. "I think it is time for you guys to sleep."

"Demo..." Ryo tried to protest but it was lost to another yawn. "Yachiru-chan, you can sleep with us too."

She led them to their bedroom at the back of the house and helped lay out the futons which had been neatly folded away. Mikazuki couldn't remember when they ever did something like that because normally it would just be work then sleep. Was it influenced by Mihane? How much time had the girl spent around_her_ siblings? Fists started to form again but she had to release them and appear calm. She waited until all three of the young ones were sleeping before leaving the room.

Mikazuki thought about what was probably happening in the living area. She could faintly hear the laughter. It wasn't somewhere she felt like being; especially when she could not even finish a conversation which had included her. The negative feelings came back quickly, and she headed towards her bedroom instead. It was as if she was temporarily blinded not noticing how the shoji screen to her room was slightly opened or the darkened figure standing in the middle of the room with their back to her until the last moment. The person was taller than her and she could tell they were taller than Byakuya, so the person couldn't be him.

Instinct set in and she wrapped her hand around the mysterious person's neck, pulling them backwards. Surprise was her best way to overcome them. Also this was a great way to vent out the anger already inside of her. Twisting around she was able to pin them to the ground while straddling their waist and having their arms above their head. Her grip was probably a bit too tight but she didn't care.

"Who are you?" She glared down at the person. The body shape was noticeably male but because she was blocking the light coming from the moon, she couldn't see any of his features.

"Kuso, they did warn me you were strong. Being in a coma for five years, your strength is a surprise," he muttered. "Get off me. I'm not here to kill you."

The voice sounded familiar to her. Mikazuki tilted her head to the side and her eyes widened at what she saw. Long hair, long _red_ hair. "Abarai-san? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"You were gone for a long time." Renji turned his head to the side. She was still on him and her hair was tickling his neck. "I came to see if you were okay. Even in a room full of shinigami, you seemed lonely."

"I'm fine." She lifted herself off of him and bent down to help him up. "Arigatou gozaimasu for checking on me. You should join everyone with their sake drinking now."

"You should come with me." Renji offered his hand to her but she turned around and went to lie down on her futon which hadn't been folded away.

"There isn't any point for me to go there." Mikazuki stared at the ceiling with her fingers entwined and resting on her stomach. "Unohana-taichou gave me some medication and I can't drink any sake while taking it." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I said I was fine."

She was surprised when feeling the other side of her futon move. Renji was lying next to her, his head resting on his arms. "In the beginning Shirogane-san would always be on guard whenever she was over for dinner while we were there. I never understood it before, demo, maybe she was worried you would jump out somewhere and yell at her."

"I never liked her." She laughed to herself, remembering the times when visiting the Sixth Division and annoying the girl. "I don't think I ever will. Hopefully Takeo-kun's weird infatuation with her will die down."

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

His question made Mikazuki stop herself from instantly replying. "I can't believe I'm jealous of her." She shook her head and turned over to her side, facing him. "I do want him to be happy. Is it wrong of me to not want her involved with his happiness though?"

"Hai." Renji answered honestly. "I remember seeing you in the Fifth Division a few times." He changed to subject and saw her face contort with a different type of hatred.

"I had business with Aizen-taichou." She thought back to dinner and noticing him go still at the mention of Byakuya's name. "Do you have something against Byakuya-sama?"

It was his turn to have a mild look of hatred over his features. She couldn't see his face clearly but could almost feel the air around them grow colder. "You must be very close to him, to say his name in such a familiar way."

"Hai, you could say that." Mikazuki smiled and could tell that his expression softened a little bit when looking at her. "Ano… how come you dislike him so much?"

"He took something away from me and I want to get better than him." Renji gave an awkward laugh, turning on his side to face her. "I want to surpass him."

"Oh…" She didn't know what else to say to him. It was obvious that he didn't want to go into any deeper details.

Having nothing else to say, they were left in silence. Laughter could be heard from the living area and it didn't seem as if they cared about where the two of them had disappeared to. Mikazuki wanted to rest her eyes for a little bit and closed them. She couldn't tell how long she stayed like that until she fell asleep. It could've been because of the medication or just being tired with the lack of movement over a long time. Either way, it had been forgotten that the redheaded new recruit was right next to her.

* * *

1892 (Shinigami Academy)

"Let me try again. I know I can do it this time!" Mikazuki barged into the room with new found confidence.

The shinigami inside just rolled his eyes at her. "If you weren't able to summon your zanpakutou last week, I don't think you'll be able to this week."

"Demo, I know I can!" She stood her ground refusing to leave. "She told me I would be able to this time."

"She?" This got his attention and he finally placed the quill in the inkwell, pushing his paperwork to the side. "Who are you talking about?"

"There is a voice in my dreams. I can't see anything but she speaks to me as if she knows me." Mikazuki tilted her head to the side, her mouth turned downwards in a slight frown. "She's my zanpakutou isn't she?"

"Hai. I didn't realise you were able to communicate so freely with it and so early on as well." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him. "Come with me, you can try again."

"Really?" She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "I didn't think you would let me do this, arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed deeply and continued to follow him.

They walked throughout the Academy until reaching an elevator-like structure. Upon entering, it jolted and made a downwards descent, taking them deep underground. Minutes went by and Mikazuki began wondering if this was such a good idea after all. What if she wouldn't be able to make her zanpakutou appear? Would he get mad at her and she wouldn't be allowed to try ever again? Shaking her head, she stumbled a bit after the elevator stopped suddenly. The giant sekkiseki wall currently surrounded the Seireitei due to there being a murderer of Shinigami Academy students. They were now below the barrier caused by the wall and this meant that she would now be able to freely manipulate the reiryoku to form her zanpakutou.

He led her down another corridor which lit up as they walked through it. They entered a closed off circular room. There was a cushion in the middle where Mikazuki knew she had to sit. Instead of doing what she was supposed to, she stood beside the instructor until he gave her a small push forward. Slowly she stepped towards the cushion and kneeled down on it.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," the shinigami instructed in a monotone. "Give me an indication when you've done this."

Taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly, Mikazuki closed her eyes. She always found the next part the hardest. How was she supposed to clear her mind of everything? If she needed to give the instructor some indication that she had done this, then her mind wouldn't be fully clear. Somehow without realising what she was doing, a small nod was given to the shinigami.

He seemed to give a sigh of relief at this, knowing the blonde had never gotten past this stage before. "Now picture the surroundings of your inner world…"

The rest of his words fell on deaf ears because as soon as she pictured the darkness from her dreams, Mikazuki was there. This was the only place she had communicated with her zanpakutou and didn't know of anywhere else. What did the spirit look like? She had no idea and for a second wondered if it had no form at all. It was as if she never had her eyes closed to begin with, but she still couldn't see a thing that they might as well have been closed.

"Konnichiwa?" She called out with uncertainty, not expecting there to be a reply.

"If you can find me, I will reveal myself to you."

The voice reminded her of a breeze but she couldn't feel anything. It was hard to pinpoint where the voice was coming from because it seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. With nothing to go on, Mikazuki decided that she wouldn't get anywhere unless she moved forward. Being pitch black, she had to use her hands to see. She could feel the roughness of tree trunks and every so often there would be pain from getting scratched by sharp branches. This was a forest of some sort but that was all she knew.

There was no end to the darkness and although it felt as if she had been walking for hours, she didn't give up. Mikazuki needed to be worthy in order to get her zanpakutou and she would not show any weakness. With these thoughts she carried on forward, more determined than before. Ignoring all the cuts she was gaining, she still pushed onwards until there was an end and she was suddenly blinded by a bright light. When her eyes adjusted, she found herself in a clearing and could only see green grass as well as the blue sky which had few clouds in it. There was no visible sun, so she didn't know where the light was coming from.

"You found me."

As the words were spoken much similar to earlier, Mikazuki saw a small dark shadow cross the ground. There was nothing to cast the shadow and she gasped when a little black bird hatchling rose from the grass. The sight before her was not what she was expecting and it made her worry that such a vulnerable looking being was her zanpakutou.

"Don't let my appearance fool you." The spirit seemed to be offended, but how did the bird know what she was thinking?

"Who are you?" Mikazuki asked. It was the most rational question she could think of. This time there was a breeze that blew around her but she couldn't hear anything. "Gomen nasai, could you repeat that?"

The hatchling cackled at her. "If you did not hear me that time, then you are not ready."

"Am I ready to gain my zanpakutou?" She crossed her arms, not liking the attitude of the spirit, it was too alike her own.

"Hai, you did make it this far at least, though it took you forever." The black bird sunk back into the ground and a katana rose up in the spirit's place. The only difference between this katana from the practice ones given to students was the hilt. It was gold and had black weaving over it. The tsuba was circular, with the outline of a bird on it. As soon as Mikazuki grabbed a hold of the hilt with both her hands, she blacked out and heard the final words from her zanpakutou's spirit. _There will be no forgiveness, only the shedding of blood._

She was still confused as she opened her eyes. They widened at what she saw. No longer was Mikazuki kneeling on the ground but she was standing up. In front of her was the instructor that brought her down into this room and he was slumped over. The reason being was that in her hands was her zanpakutou, her arms holding it out from her body. It pierced the shinigami's chest, straight through his heart. Her mouth opened forming a perfect circle but there was no sound coming out of it. She was too shocked to form any words or even a scream.

Freaking out, she pulled her zanpakutou from his body and he fell to the ground. The katana's blade was covered in the red substance of his blood. Was this what the spirit was talking about? She didn't want to clean the blade on her uniform and was surprised no blood was already on it. Looking around she saw a long, black saya and used it to sheath her zanpakutou. Mikazuki ran to the elevator and tears started swimming in her eyes, making her vision blurry. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get away.

* * *

Mikazuki sat up straight as soon as she woke up, sweat covering her brow. Why was she remembering that memory at a time like this? Looking around her bedroom, she noticed that something had changed from when she fell asleep. _Abarai-san_. He wasn't in the room anymore and when she searched the house for his spiritual energy, she knew he wasn't anywhere close by. Thinking that all the Eleventh Division members went back to the barracks and hoping Mihane also went back to her barracks, she stood up with the sudden need of going for a walk. Before leaving through the window, she grabbed her sakura branch hair ornament and messily clipped her hair up. The five years of being in the coma seemed to have made it longer but since her fringe was still the same, there must've been someone keeping checks on it.

She had a place in mind as she travelled on the dirt roads until she came to a river. Following the slow moving current, Mikazuki walked further away from her house. She figured that she would be back before the sun rose over the horizon so didn't worry about getting caught by Takeo, knowing he never liked this habit of hers. Maybe Mihane would be good for one thing and could easily distract him. The thought of the plain, glasses wearing girl made her remember the feelings of resentment and being left out from earlier.

A figure stood right beside the river and it was only thanks to the moon above she was able to recognise by look who it was. Smiling, she circled around behind him, hoping to be able to creep up and scare him just a little bit. Mikazuki didn't think it would work because surely he was able to sense her and was just pretending to not notice the way she was moving. It wasn't as if she was purposefully hiding her spiritual energy. Her slow pace stayed the same and she was careful not to make any sudden noises to give away her position. When she was close enough, her arms circled his waist and she felt him stiffen in them before relaxing after hearing her voice.

"Konbanwa, Byakuya-sama." She was thrilled of being able to sneak up on him.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He stayed facing the river but she could feel him slightly lean back in her arms. It troubled him that he couldn't feel any of her spiritual energy but decided to stay quiet as to not worry her.

Mikazuki breathed in his scent before replying. "I was asleep a while ago. When I woke up, I felt like going for a walk."

"Souka."

She let go of him after it had been just silence between them for a few minutes. Byakuya was surprised by this and turned around to see if she was okay. The moon let him see the faint smile on Mikazuki's lips as she looked over to the side. A dejected sigh was sounded from her and she moved around him to walk up to the edge of the river, careful not to slip. She felt her hair loosen and fall down her back as he removed the hair ornament, holding it over her shoulder for her to hold.

"Everything feels like it has happened before." Mikazuki closed her eyes when his fingers raked through her hair. The sakura branch was removed from her hands and her hair felt much more secure than when she had put it up.

"I could push you in, if you want." Byakuya whispered jokingly in her ear. The way he snaked his arms around her shoulders told her he wouldn't but it didn't stop her from holding on tightly to him.

"Iie, I don't think that is a good idea." She tried to step backwards to move away from the river. "I might lose the dinner I had with the Eleventh Division."

"The Eleventh Division?" Byakuya tried to keep the suspicion he had from showing in his voice.

Mikazuki nodded. "Hai. Before I was in a coma they would come over occasionally and we would eat together."

"Were there any new people there tonight?" He was being obvious and hoped that because she wasn't facing him, she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Ano… well… Shirogane-san was there." Clenching the hands already holding onto Byakuya, she was unaware of the way her nails dug into his skin even after he gave a surprised intake of breath. "She makes me so mad! The way Takeo-kun looks at her… he can't seriously like her… I felt so left out this evening and the only one to notice was Abarai-san. He-"

"Abarai-san?" Byakuya's own hands started to clench onto her kimono.

"Oh, he is the new recruit, the Sixth Seated officer I think. He has long red hair and a few tribal tattoos."

"Souka." He stepped away from her and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her along with him as he walked in the opposite direction she came from.

"Where are we going?" Mikazuki asked after getting used to the fast pace he was walking at. It made her happy that he thought about her and didn't start shunpo'ing which probably would've been on anyone else's mind first.

"We're going back to the Kuchiki manor."

She tried to pull against him to get him to stop but it didn't work. "Naze? I need to get back to my own house."

Byakuya ignored her and continued walking. "Do you remember saying how you _felt like going for a walk_?"

"Hai." Mikazuki gave up and let him pull her along.

"I feel like washing your back."

"Nani?" She was thankful for the darkness because she was sure her face was alight with a blush.

He stopped suddenly and she bumped into his back. Quickly turning around he placed both his hands on her shoulders and bent down so they were eye-to-eye. "You'll let me… won't you?"

Mikazuki couldn't look at him straight and felt her blush get even worse. Was he able to see it? It might be dark but the moon was still above them. "Hai…" She received a chaste kiss on the cheek for her answer.

After that Byakuya slowed down his pace and they leisurely made their way to the manor. Mikazuki couldn't help but remember what happened the last time she stayed the night there and also what came afterwards. Nothing changed much, the servants probably worked hard to keep everything in order and to stop the garden from becoming overgrown. Apart from his confession of planting the sakura trees every year since Hisana died, though now they know she was murdered, Mikazuki didn't think he did much gardening himself.

"Maybe I should just go back home…" Mikazuki had stopped in front of the manor, silently refusing to take a step forward to enter.

"Nonsense, you'll be safe here. As long as you don't run off, I'll protect you." It was hard for Byakuya to come to terms with not being able to sense her. Finding her if she were to get in trouble would now be impossible. How many shinigami will she challenge to spar? Now that she needed to find a new division, it would probably be a lot.

Taking a deep breath she nodded and entered the foyer area. He led her through the manor and Mikazuki didn't bother trying to remember her way around. She used to be able to go anywhere without help, before she got into a coma, since she had been staying with him for a while. It hadn't been enough time to remember the maze since five years had been lost. They ended up in a large area which she assumed was the bathroom, but it was different from how she vaguely remembered it. There were two baths, separated by five shoji screen pieces which stood upright in the middle of the room.

"I don't remember…"

"I had the two rooms connected soon after you went into a coma, but I didn't realise you would've been gone for so long." Byakuya motioned to the middle. "Everything you need should be there. You will bathe on one side and I will on the other, when you are ready just call out to me and I will come over to wash your back."

"Hai." Mikazuki waited until he disappeared on the other side before going to the middle on her side.

She could hear the rustling of what she thought was Byakuya removing his kimono. Slowly she removed her own one and quickly got what she wanted to wash herself with. There was no way she was going to let him wash her back without doing it herself first. She was very conscious of the splashing she could hear from his side and also all the noises she made. Mikazuki couldn't immediately think of any reason for his desire to wash her back. He hadn't even done it while she was staying with him all that time ago. Minutes went by and she was enjoying the heat of the water, relaxing against the side of the bath.

"Are you ready Mikazuki-chan?" Byakuya's voice penetrated through her drowsy mind removing any tiredness that was beginning to reside there.

"Matte! Ano… just give me a few seconds." The noises she was making were plentiful as she quickly got out of the bath to wrap a towel around her body. Sitting on the small stool provided, she made sure that nothing apart from her back would be seen. "I'm r-ready."

Mikazuki screwed her eyes shut as she heard the sound of Byakuya getting out of his bath. Steps sounded in front of her instead of behind and she couldn't resist opening her eyes and taking a peek at him. She gasped involuntarily at the sight of his naked toned chest. He had a towel around his waist, and she didn't know whether to be disappointed or not. Before closing her eyes again, she was aware of the way his lips twisted into a smirk. Feeling him sitting down behind her on another stool, she tensed up while waiting for a wet cloth to touch her back.

"You need to relax." His voice was right next to her left ear and it made her jump. Her towel loosened a bit until she gripped it more tightly.

Byakuya laughed and it made her scowl. "Just hurry up will you? Onegai…" Mikazuki added the last bit in a small voice.

She was able to relax as he started washing her back. He made sure to get every last spot and prolonged the end as he was enjoying himself. Mikazuki offered to wash his back in return which he accepted. In the beginning it was strange for her but as soon as she got a rhythm down it became very easy and she almost forgot whose back she was washing because his hair was clipped up, to stop it from getting wet from the bath.

Byakuya led her into his bedroom and there was only one difference that she was able to note. On the futon was Yūjō, her childhood doll. Giving Byakuya a questioning gaze, he gave no response and she didn't really care for one. As long as the doll was still safe, that was all that mattered to her. Getting into the futon, Mikazuki placed the doll on the floor beside it and rested her head, facing away from the man who was also getting ready to sleep.

He removed the hair ornament which she forgot about and reached over to place it beside Yūjō. It was a good excuse to get closer to her and he pretended to not notice as he stayed in the position with his arm around her. "Oyasumi Mikazuki-chan."

Yawning once, she replied. "Oyasumi."

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Itadakimasu – said before eating – "I gratefully receive"

Hai – yes

Ano – um/uh

Demo – but

Kuso – sh*t

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Konnichiwa – hello

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)

Konbanwa – good evening

Souka – I see

Iie – no

Naze – why

Nani – what

Matte – wait

Onegai – please

Oyasumi – good night (informal)


	4. The First Interview

**A/N: **A big thank you to **_Awen Sofer_ **who beta'd this chapter. Sorry for such a late update. Also in this chapter there is a part which might not add up with the actual Bleach timeline (it's for the exact same reason as a certain part in AbA). Translations are at the bottom. Enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 4

1892 (Shinigami Academy)

Mikazuki ran down many corridors surprised that she hadn't bumped into or seen anyone yet. Hiding was the first thing on her mind and after that she would try to figure out what was happening. All she could see was the blank stare of the dead instructor and the way his body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Spotting a closet-like space, she rushed to it opening the shoji screen and went inside. This was where all the wooden swords were kept and Mikazuki went to the corner, curling up into a ball with her back to the wall.

"So it is you who made all the mess."

She looked up from her position on the ground, unable to tell how much time had gone by. "K-Kuchiki-sama?"

"Baka!" Byakuya came up to her and grabbed onto her arm to pull her up.

Mikazuki hissed at the pain it caused and tried to push him away. When they lifted the sleeves of the uniform she was wearing, they saw lots of tiny cuts and bruises. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember how she got the wounds and when the realisation hit, she jumped away from him but only met the wall behind her. The instructor was dead and his death was caused by her zanpakutou. There was no way she was going to get away from that fact and if anyone were to find out, they would surely send her to Central 46 to be punished. What would they decide? Mikazuki began to fret. Would they exile her or maybe imprison her in the Central Great Underground Prison? The worse fate would be execution, but she did end up killing someone so she would deserve it.

"The trail of blood you left couldn't have been caused by these small cuts. How did you get them?" He kept his distance from her, able to see her distraught expression.

"Ano…" Would she be safe if she told him? Mikazuki figured that her crime would be found out eventually and there would be no way to hide it. She would be better off coming clean. "I went to the instructor to try and get my zanpakutou again. I was able to succeed." She held up the katana and the blood dripping from the sheath was obvious.

Byakuya's eyes only widened a fraction before he quickly composed himself. "Who did you injure?"

"I didn't mean to do anything!" She was on the brink of tears and didn't like the way he seemed guarded. "I was in my inner world and when I held onto my zanpakutou I blacked out. When I came to consciousness again, it was straight through him and he was already dead." Mikazuki dropped the katana and grabbed onto his uniform. Her hands were bloody and stained it. "You have to believe me Kuchiki-sama, I didn't do anything!"

He had a hard time trying to get her to let go of him and could only give out a heavy sigh. "Even if what you are saying is true, when the other instructors find out…" He didn't finish the sentence for her benefit. "We need to get out of here for now, only until some answers are found. Your brother and other siblings are worried about you, but you can't return to your room looking like this." Byakuya took off his white kosode, leaving the blue shitagi visible. He picked up the zanpakutou which still looked like it was bleeding and wrapped the kosode around it. "My grandfather should be staying at the Sixth Division barracks tonight. We need to hurry, I'm sure there will be others who will follow the trail of blood."

Together they left the storage room and with Byakuya in front to scout out the corridors they were able to sneak out of the Academy with little trouble. There had only been one close call where he was stopped by an instructor because he wasn't wearing the proper uniform but because Mikazuki was hiding around a corner, she wasn't discovered. She thought they would've been stopped by shinigami when making their way to the Kuchiki manor but anyone who saw them must've recognised the Kuchiki heir and said nothing.

"I can't let any of the servants see you." Byakuya explained as they walked through the gardens. "This would be a lot easier if you were able to shunpo." He muttered the last bit to himself.

Before they were able to make it to the shoji screen of his bedroom, many shinigami clad all in black clothing started surrounding them, making any sort of escape impossible. These were the mysterious members of the Stealth Force. Although after the Academy it was possible to join, no one had ever seen a Stealth Force member up close and it was believed to be just a myth to scare off anyone who wanted to do bad things. A couple of the shinigami grabbed onto her, lifting her up so that her feet were unable to touch the ground.

"I didn't do anything!" Mikazuki tried to get out of their hold. "Let me go!"

"Suì-Fēng-san, we have her, now what should we do?" The voice came from beside her and she assumed it was one of the men whose grip only tightened the more she struggled.

"We're going to take her to Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

Byakuya woke up just as the morning rays for first light entered the bedroom. Turning over, he was expecting Mikazuki to still be asleep but there was no body beside him on the futon. The side was neat as if no one had been sleeping there to begin with and as he felt it, there was only coldness under his fingertips. Had the previous evening just been a dream? He didn't want to think so and looked around the room for any evidence that it wasn't.

He let out the breath he was holding when seeing her zanpakutou still near the futon on the ground along with the doll from her childhood. Also in the far corner was a board with a piece of paper on it. The black ink was visible but the characters were indistinguishable from where he was situated. Getting up, Byakuya walked over to pick up the paper. On it were the numbers of each division from the Gotei 13. Some crossed out and the rest with circles around them.

"Ah, you're awake." Mikazuki entered the room holding a tray which held two empty cups and some steaming tea.

Byakuya briefly closed his eyes and could already smell the aroma of the peach coming from the burning liquid. He opened them again when feeling the paper getting pulled from his grip and replaced with a cup. "Still deciding on a division to join?"

"Hai." She looked over the piece to make sure he hadn't made any unnecessary changes. There were none. "I was thinking of going to each division and see what the best position is available to me."

"You haven't crossed out Aizen-taichou's division."

As soon as he spoke, Mikazuki made sure that their eyes wouldn't meet and kept them downcast. "He had offered me the Lieutenant's position before I was in a coma and maybe that position will still be available."

"Last I heard Hinamori-fukutaichou has taken the position." Byakuya tried to keep the bitterness out of his next sentence. "I'm sure for a certain price he will make it available again."

She laughed at him, unable to keep it in any longer. "Poor Byakuya-sama." Getting the quill she made a huge cross mark over the fifth division number. "I was only joking. There is no way I would want to work under him. Hinamori-fukutaichou has wanted the position forever. She would hate me if I were to take it from her."

Although he was initially hurt by being made a fool out of and also angry at himself for expressing such jealousy, he started smirking when taking the quill from her hand. "I think you should reconsider the sixth division. I'm sure there is a suitable position for you there." He circled the sixth division symbol as if to remove the cross.

"Remember our little discussion about distractions when you thought that I was only a hallucination." Mikazuki went back to her tea which was starting to cool, Byakuya did the same.

"Iie, if I can't remember then it mustn't have happened. How does being another Third Seated officer sound?"

"I'm sure the position is available in another division." She placed the tea and tray to the side after they finished it all. "I have a month where I will visit all the divisions _I_ have circled. I will try and come to a decision as soon as possible."

* * *

1891 (Shinigami Academy)

"I swear all of the instructors have something against me…" Mikazuki complained to herself as she held the fifth load of practice wooden kendo swords. This was the last lot and she couldn't wait until she would be able to rest in her dormitory room.

Suddenly the weight in her arms was lifted and she looked up to see another student in the blue uniform carrying them all for her. She couldn't see his face, but she was thankful to him. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed while turning around and walking in the direction of the storage room. "I've been watching you do all of this by yourself and decided to help you out." He was taller than her and it strained her neck to look up at his dark hair.

"I'm Ishikawa Mikazuki, first year."

"Shiba Kaien, second year."

Her eyes widened at the familiar name. "Y-you're the genius! There are rumours that you'll be graduating this year, everyone is talking about it."

"Is that so?" Kaien laughed awkwardly. "Ano… I don't like being called a genius. I am just like any other student here that wants to be a shinigami." He tried pointing to the shoji screen they were now standing in front of. "This is where they go, right?"

"Hai." Mikazuki did what she could to make it easier for him to get into the storage room. "Arigatou gozaimasu, again."

"I already said it was okay." He ruffled her hair messily. "You better get back to the dormitories before it gets any darker."

1895 (Zaraki)

"It has got to be around here somewhere." Kaien was starting to get frustrated and Mikazuki could understand why because she was also feeling the same way.

She was also feeling uncomfortable by the leers being sent her way, whether lecherous or snide, by the residents of one of the worse Rukongai districts. They had already been walking around for hours. "Maybe he wasn't telling the truth. If it was supposed to be around here, we should've found it by now."

"Matte! It's there. It has to be over there!"

Where he was pointing, Mikazuki only saw another row of less than welcoming shacks. Being an end district of the Rukongai, she wasn't sure what they were looking for would be a place they would want to be. Kaien was adamant about getting a tattoo of his family symbol and with only being in the Thirteenth Division for a couple of years, he thought now was the best time to get one. Kaien also wanted it to be a surprise for his brother and sister.

"Welcome to my abode!" A man in rags stood to greet them as they entered one of the shacks. By the way he grinned she could see he had one too many teeth missing. She had no idea how Kaien knew which one of the shacks to enter, but after hearing his next words it happened to be the right place. "You'll be wanting a tattoo? Hai, hai?"

Mikazuki tried not to grimace at what she saw around her. Was it really going to be safe in here? She didn't know how to get her thoughts across to Kaien without insulting the man, who hadn't stopped grinning, in front of them. He led them further into his _abode_, as he called it. A gasp left her lips when she looked at the transformation as they went down some stairs and underground near the back of the place. There was a single table with needles, ink and white cloths on it. A few chairs were set around the table as well.

"Let me guess, you're surprised right?" He turned towards them still smiling, it border-lined sincere and creepy at the same time. "Didn't think this ojii-san had this nice equipment, huh? So who will be getting it done? The pretty young girl or…" The way his eyes lingered over Mikazuki made her uncomfortable and she wondered whether she would be safer back out in the district, in the wide open area with every other shady resident. "…you."

"It's me." Kaien pulled up the left sleeve of his shihakushou and started explaining to the man what he wanted done. As the tattoo started, he looked over at her when she inhaled sharply. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Well when you get slashed by zanpakutous continuously, I suppose a small needle is nothing." She leaned in closer to see the progress as a cloth wiped away the blood and excess ink.

"You should get one done Mikazuki-san!"

"I can't! I'm still in the Academy." Mikazuki protested. The idea was tempting and she knew that Kaien was only bringing it up because while they had been discussing his tattoo she mentioned wanting something to celebrate her gaining Tobenaitori.

He shook his head at her, knowing what she was trying to do. "That doesn't matter. There are a lot of people who get tattoos before graduating."

"I don't have any Kan on me."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it."

"Takeo-kun will kill me if he finds out." It was the last excuse that she could think of.

"He loves you too much to _kill_ you. It can be our secret until he does find out." Kaien took his arm away from the old man and looked down, admiring the tattoo. "This is a great chance, are you going to get one?"

Her lips turned upwards in a small smile as she whispered her reply. "Hai."

1895 (The Shinigami Academy)

Someone grabbed onto her arm from behind as she was going to her Advanced Hakuda class. Only acting on instinct, Mikazuki twisted around so that their back was to her and pushed them into the nearest wall. It was too late when she recognised the dark strands on the back of male student's head and couldn't let go of him fast enough. She had a feeling why he was here and she didn't want to admit that she was a little afraid of his reaction. Students hurried past, for once not wanted to stay and watch the argument that was about to ensue between the siblings.

"Takeo-kun? How come you grabbed me?" She tried to act innocent but his glare told her he knew otherwise.

Reaching over for her right arm, he lifted the sleeve of her uniform and turned it over so her wrist was facing upwards, the dark bird on it was visible. "So the rumours are true. Naze?"

"Kaien persuaded me when he got his done. I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this." Mikazuki snatched her arm back and tried to carry on walking to her class but Takeo stopped her.

Not letting her get away easily, he brought his face close to hers and whispered harshly in her ear even though she was facing away from him. "Am I that insignificant to you that you would purposely try and hide it from me?"

"Iie! That's not true." There didn't seem to be a way to convince him otherwise. "I didn't tell you because every time I brought up the idea of getting one you would change the subject."

"How much did it cost?"

"Shirimasen." The rest Mikazuki whispered, hoping he would overlook it. "Kaien paid for it a month ago."

"Nani? Dammit! Now I'm going to need to talk to him to find out and then pay him back. I don't have much Kan saved up either..." Takeo looked at the ground, his hands curled into fists. "And he's part of a noble house as well, it probably cost a fortu-" He was interrupted when Mikazuki yelled out in pain.

"Ouch!" She held onto her right wrist. It was burning exactly where the tattoo was but there didn't seem to be any change to it.

"Suki-chan, what's wrong?" He was worried when seeing the pained expression on her face.

She didn't reply and it was a few minutes before she was able to calm down after the initial shock of what happened went away along with the burning. "My tattoo started hurting. I-" A female student called out and Mikazuki was unable to finish her sentence.

"Ishikawa-san! Hurry up or you will be late to class!"

"Hai!" Both siblings replied at the same time and then gave each other feeble smiles.

"She's talking to me." Mikazuki squeezed his arm before letting go. "Demo you better get going as well. We'll talk at dinner."

* * *

"Mikazuki-san!"

The sound of her name brought her back to reality. "Nani?" Shaking her head in the hope to clear it, she smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Where did you end up going in these last few minutes?" Kaien laughed at her and gestured for her to follow him. "Taichou is ready for you. Don't do anything that could jeopardise his health."

"What about my own health? I've just gotten out of a coma myself." Mikazuki laughed at his shocked expression as they looked out to the lake where the Hall was situated. She stopped him as he walked away, thinking that his job was done. "Aren't you going to stay? This will probably concern you as well Kaien-san."

"Nani? What do you mean?" He looked confused at her suggestion.

"You'll soon find out." She passed him and opened the shoji screen. The Captain was kneeling in the middle of the room, drinking more of the disgusting herbal tea that she never wanted to taste again. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Ukitake-taichou." Bowing once she kneeled down in front of him.

"Ohayou Ishikawa-san, it must be important for you to request a meeting this early in the day."

"Hai." Mikazuki shook her head when he offered to pour her a cup of tea. "I found out yesterday that my position in the Second Division is no longer available for me and I'm looking at another possibility in a different division to transfer into."

"Taichou, is that even allowed?" Kaien asked harshly in frustration. He knew how much she enjoyed being there even if she complained about the Captain constantly.

"Hai." Jūshirō looked over at her sympathetically. "Suì-Fēng-taichou is allowed to do as she pleases when it concerns her subordinates. Demo, I don't agree with what she has done." He sipped some of his tea, trying to hide the slight change in his features as he grimaced. "The only seated positions the Thirteenth Division has available are lower than your last position. It probably isn't ideal for you, demo, we would enjoy having your experience in the division."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Ukitake-taichou." She stood to leave. "I will get back to you when I've come to a decision."

As she closed the shoji screen to allow Kaien and his Captain some privacy, the sound of laughter came to her from across the lake. Turning around, Mikazuki saw the signature red hair of Renji. He was with a dark haired short girl, who she recognised as Rukia. She decided not to call out to him because it looked like he was having fun even though as she drew closer to him she could see the redness of his cheeks. If he was embarrassed it would also explain why Rukia was laughing at him.

The sun was almost midway in the sky and there was someone she wanted to see, maybe he would even agree to have lunch with her as well. Unable to sneak around the pair, once getting off of the bridge connecting the platform in the middle of the lake and the ground, Mikazuki politely waved at them making sure to get away quickly so she wouldn't be held up. She decided to go the longer way to the Sixth Division so she wouldn't have to go anywhere near her old division or the Nest of Maggots. Already denying that losing her position was hurting her, she didn't want to also take any chances of bumping into the short Captain either.

There was one misfortune which Mikazuki had forgotten about, who resided inside the Sixth Division and also went by the name of Mihane Shirogane. The girl seemed to be on her way to the exit gates which happened to be the same ones she was entering. They came to a stop in front of each other, blocking both ways because neither of them wanted to make a side step. Mihane gave a shy smile but Mikazuki was looking at anything else instead of the girl's face.

"Off to have lunch with my nii-san?" She made no effort to try and hide the annoyance that was in her voice.

"Hai." Mihane instantly looked at the ground when Mikazuki sent her gaze straight ahead at her. "Are you going to have lunch with Taichou?"

She didn't reply and just nodded. Having enough of the encounter with someone she would've rather never have met, Mikazuki went around the girl to make her way to the Captain's office. A hand grabbing her shoulder stopped her from moving any further forward. Turning around she saw Mihane with a sympathetic expression showing on her features. "Nani?"

"Ano… I wouldn't go there right now."

"Naze?" Mikazuki was confused to what she was being warned about and also how come this person was bringing the warning.

"Taichou is busy." She wouldn't meet her gaze which made it all the more suspicious.

"Is it work related?"

"Shirimasen." Mihane tried to tighten her grip on Mikazuki but also didn't want to get thrown onto the ground either. "Onegai! I know you don't like me, demo, you don't want to go into his office right now."

She grabbed the wrist of the hand holding onto her shoulder and pulled, making the girl stumble forward. "You're not strong enough to try and stop me. If you're that against me going to find out what is exactly going on, you can come with me."

Many shinigami would pause at their jobs and stare for a bit while the blonde pulled the brunette, leading towards the Captain's office. Mikazuki didn't know what to expect when she arrived. After silently greeting Mihane's father who was the Lieutenant, she was able to see right into the office because the shoji screen had been left open. The person she saw in there with Byakuya made her blood boil. Amaya Hayashi. It took everything she had to not burst in the office and pull Byakuya away from the perfectly manicured hand which rested lightly over his heart. How did she even keep her fingernails like that with her job?

She looked down at her own nails that were always cut short, to prevent scratching herself rather than others. The girl who took over her position was also batting her eyelashes. Even though lips were moving, Mikazuki couldn't hear any words being said. It could've been the rage and jealousy within her that blocked her hearing or they were just too far away. She felt the need to complain to someone and Mihane was the closest person to be the victim.

"Oh great! Just when I could stop worrying about you, someone else takes your place." Mikazuki glared at the two people inside the office. No one seemed affected even when she purposely made her spiritual energy rise. "That bi-"

"Ishikawa-chan!" Mihane's voice was exceptionally loud, interrupting and also gaining the attention of Byakuya and Amaya. "Let's have lunch!"

"It looks like we were found out Byakuya-kun." Amaya gave a little giggle from behind her hand. "I'll come back later and we can carry on this discussion."

"Iie, don't bother." Mikazuki glared at the girl, resenting how similar she looked like her previous Captain. "I didn't come here to see _Byakuya-kun_. I'm going to lunch with Shirogane-san." She held onto the one who was not her friend but was neither her enemy anymore, pulling her out of the Lieutenant's office to find the nearest ramen stand.

They didn't get very far when they were cut off by Byakuya. He stood in front of them, not looking pleased at all. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were drawn together. "Shirogane-san, I suggest you go back to what you were doing before Mikazuki-chan interrupted you."

"Ano…" Mihane looked over at Mikazuki who was blatantly shaking her head. "I wasn't-"

"As your Captain, I was just putting my order into nicer words. There isn't any choice for you to make."

"Gomen nasai." She rushed away from the couple, not wanting to anger her Captain any further.

Mikazuki didn't want to be left alone with the Sixth Division Captain and tried to make an excuse to get away. "Actually, I think I might-"

"You're not going anywhere." He held onto her and shunpo'd back to his office, closing the shoji screen when they entered it. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't what you think."

"Oh really?" She couldn't help the undignified snort that was released when she spoke. Refusing to look at him, she went over to the bookcase which ended up bringing back a memory of one of her first intimate moments with Byakuya, but did nothing to remove the jealousy still within her. "So I didn't just see my replacement flirting with you?"

Byakuya sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Stop being childish, it doesn't suit you. If you would let me explain, I can tell you exactly why she was here in the first place." She didn't turn around so he stood behind her, not enough to trap her but he could still feel the heat radiating from her body. Moving her hair over one shoulder he traced the other side of her neck with a finger, leaning over to whisper in her ear when she didn't move away from him. "You can't tell me that you're not a little bit curious."

She pursed her lips, feeling betrayed at the part of her brain which really wanted to know what he was probably going to end up telling her anyway and also the involuntary shiver he caused. Facing him again, she looked up. "So why was she here then?"

"Apparently Suì-Fēng-taichou told her about when I was visiting the Maggot's Nest." He was trying to gauge her reaction, but her expression didn't change. "Hayashi-san looked through all of the paperwork from around that time before you were in a coma and couldn't find anything. There are no records of me ever being in the Maggot's Nest."

"Maybe she lost them? There is a ton of paperwork involved with Nest of Maggot's and dates can quite easily get mixed up." Mikazuki couldn't meet his piercing gaze and instead stared at his chest.

"She spent the last four years going through every single one. There was nothing." Byakuya tilted her chin up so she couldn't avoid looking at him. "If you know something about this, you would tell me the truth, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "There should be paperwork around the times you visited. If she knew what she was looking for she would actually find them. Demo… I left out your name. At the time I didn't think you would want anyone finding out about why you were visiting." Her eyes travelled downwards to the spot where she remembered Amaya touching him. She reached out, placing her hand in the exact same position. "I guess Hayashi-san came here wanting to know what your business in the Maggot's Nest was."

"Hai and I didn't tell her anything though." He held onto her hand which was touching him and cupped her face with his other. The kiss was brief but he hoped she felt everything he wanted her to know because sometimes words weren't going to be enough. "You have nothing to worry about Mikazuki-chan. Hayashi-san just isn't annoying enough for me."

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Baka – idiot/stupid

Ano – um/uh

Kosode – over-shirt of the uniform (the white one)

Shitagi – undershirt of the uniform (the coloured one)

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Matte – wait

Ojii-san – stands for grandfather or can be a way of saying 'old man'

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Naze – why

Shirimasen – I don't know

Nani – what

Ohayou (gozaimasu) – good morning – informal (formal)

Demo – but

Nii-san – brother

Onegai – please

Gomen nasai – sorry (formal)


	5. Nameless One Against Flightless Bird

**A/N: **A thank you to _**Awen Sofer **_for beta'ing this chapter. Here's the update, translations are at the bottom. Enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 5

The first strange thing she noticed straight after performing Jinzen was she didn't start out inside the darkness of the forest but in the clearing. Instead of a sun to light up the place, there was a full moon against the pitch black sky. Mikazuki initially thought that she'd ended up somewhere else, but there was no mistaking the cliff and the sheer plummet which was beyond it. Without the sun, it was hard to tell what was below. In the middle of the clearing was a human-like silhouette. She was instantly on her guard because not once had her zanpakutou's spirit ever appeared without waiting for her to call out.

"You have no reason to doubt me, even if I choose to no longer be in my bird form." The figure had the voice of Tobenaitori and glided towards her in the same fashion.

Mikazuki berated herself for ever becoming cautious of her true ally. "Gomen. With so much change, it is hard to become adjusted." She smiled into the blackness of the spirit's eyes. "It is good to see you again after so long."

"The darkness which encases this world… I do not like it." Tobenaitori lifted her hands to the night sky and a wind began to surround them both. "It has been this way since you were in a coma."

"Naze? How do I change it back?" She tried to get out of wind wall but it acted as an impenetrable solid.

"I cannot give you all the answers. Demo… even you must've notice something different within you."

_Within me?_ Mikazuki saw Tobenaitori nodding and remembered that she could also hear her thoughts. There was nothing she could hide from her zanpakutou, even if she wanted to. "Within me… are you talking about how my inner world has changed?"

As usual whenever she wanted to know something important, the spirit kept quiet. Not even resorting to gestures for clues.

"Could there be something else?" She would've liked to pace around while she thought of the answer, but being enclosed in wind didn't allow for much movement. "My blood? Do I still have encephalitis?" A slight shake of the head was enough to scratch the idea. Her eyes widened, remember something important. "My spiritual energy… no one is able to feel it. Demo, I'm not purposely hiding it."

Tobenaitori smiled. She finally lowered her arms and the wind swirling around them ceased. "I want to teach you a new move."

Mikazuki instantly stepped back and took up a defensive stance. Learning something new always meant there was a fight to endure beforehand. The human-like spirit with skin as dark as the night sky in front of her shook her head, stepping forward she reached out and lowered the blonde's hands. Her eyebrows drew together because she was confused. What sort of move was she going to get taught? Tobenaitori touched her forehead once and she blacked out. _I will only say the name once. It will be up to you to find out what it does. The name is…_

* * *

A few days had passed since her talk with Tobenaitori. There hadn't been anymore division visits and she contented herself to living like a noble with Byakuya. Mikazuki had no idea what the living arrangements were for her brother and Mihane, at the moment she had no desire to find out either. Entering the Eleventh Division gates, the sounds of many shinigami members sparring could be heard from everywhere. One place was on her mind where she wanted to go and hopefully she would also find the Captain of the division there as well.

Inside the training grounds there was a crowd gathering around two of the men sparring. It wasn't hard to notice Renji's flaming red hair, which was out of the pony tail and ended up being longer than Byakuya's. Without even looking she could tell that his opponent was Takeo. This didn't seem like an average fight and when recognising a member, Yukio, a guy she fought and beat five years ago, she went over to him to ask what the spar was about and why there were so many shinigami surrounding them.

"Oh it's just you, Ishikawa-san's sister." He pointed to the battle in front of them. "Abarai-san is challenging Ishikawa-san again for the Fourth Seated position. Everyone knows he will lose, even himself. Demo he never gives up."

Mikazuki smiled, remembering how stuffed up the seating arrangements were for the Eleventh Division. "Souka. Have you had any improvement since the last time I saw you?"

"Hai, I'm now a Tenth Seated officer. How's your Third Seated position with the Second Division." He puffed out his chest and for a second she thought he was going to start beating it.

"I am currently with no division and I have no position."

"Don't expect Zaraki-taichou to recruit you. Only the toughest warriors are allowed in here. You don't even carry around your zanpakutou." Yukio looked her over to notice she was still without it.

"Oh, you mean this?" Mikazuki pulled out her tantou from her obi and pointed the sheathed weapon at him. "Do I need to remind you who the toughest one out of us two is? There are many people here already. It might be more embarrassing when you lose."

"That small thing, hardly seems like a-" He was interrupted by a loud shriek from behind them.

"Kiki-chan! It's really you Kiki-chan!" Yachiru continued with her sneak attack and jumped on Mikazuki's back. "You're not as big as Ken-chan, it's not fair!"

The crowd started cheering, that's when she remembered the spar that was happening which now had finished. Renji was on his back and Takeo had a foot on his chest, pointing his zanpakutou at the redhead's throat. The second zanpakutou was on the ground a few metres away from the pair.

"You'll never beat me, especially if you get distracted by a pretty girl entering the division." Takeo laughed stepping on him a few times before offering an arm to pull him up.

"I didn't get distracted by Ishikawa-chan. It was the Lieutenant's shouting." The blush covering Renji's cheeks said otherwise.

"Whatever you say Abarai-san, there is no fooling me." He shunpo'd close to Mikazuki so she didn't have a chance to get away from him. "Have you come to apologise to me Suki-chan?"

"Nani?" She looked at him confused. "I have no reason to apologise to you." Did she?

Takeo took his sheathed zanpakutou and was about to whack her over the head with it but Mikazuki was able to catch it before it made contact. "You haven't stayed at home for a full night since you've woken up from your coma. How do you think Sayuri-chan and Ryo-kun feel? Where have you been staying? You've got no barracks to go to."

"Do you really need an answer to that sort of question?" Mikazuki raised an eyebrow at her brother. "I'd rather not be around home while Shirogane-san has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I'm not wrapped around her little finger or anything for that matter!" He glared at the ground, stomping on some imaginary bug. "If Kuchiki-taichou wasn't a Captain, I would love to kick his ass."

"You and me both." She heard Renji mutter as he walked away from them, but not too far away so he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Why is Ishikawa-chan here?" Yumichika asked when close enough. Ikkaku was beside him and keeping a distance from the Lieutenant. "Are you inviting us to dinner tonight?"

"If you're cooking I wouldn't mind." Mikazuki smiled at the feminine man. "Demo, I'm here to ask what sort of position could be available for me."

"Iie! That's not happening." Takeo adamantly refused. "I don't care what Taichou thinks."

"Is that so…" Kenpachi's towering figure casted a shadow over her brother. "I wouldn't mind testing her out and seeing how she would stand in a fight against me."

"Ano… I just escaped an uncertain death. I don't plan on heading back there any time soon."

"It's a rare chance to see you with your zanpakutou." The rise in his spiritual pressure was evident as the Captain anticipated the fight with a new opponent. "This may be my only chance to test you out Ishikawa-chan. Don't disappoint me."

"Iie! You will most likely kill her." Takeo tried to become a barrier between his sister and his Captain.

Kenpachi laughed at him. "You're probably scared that she could take over your position. No one becomes a seated officer without first challenging me. You should know that."

"I don't think Suki-chan should be exerting herself so much." He tried desperately to get the Captain to stop, but it seemed as if he was certain in wanting to fight the blonde, even if it was only to test out her capabilities.

She glared at Takeo, suddenly having a change of heart on the situation. "Do you think that I don't have a chance against Zaraki-taichou?"

"It's not that, it's just remem-" He was cut off when Mikazuki pushed him out of the way.

"Yachiru-chan, get off me." The pink haired Lieutenant jumped from her shoulders and onto Ikkaku's, much to his discontent. "Let's do this Zaraki-taichou!" She shouted loudly.

Those shinigami which had dispersed after Takeo's and Renji's spar became interested again and started forming another circle around the new soon-to-be battling pair. There were scoffs to be heard as shinigami realised a _girl_ was going to be fighting their Captain. Mikazuki quickly glanced at the faces she recognised to see worried expressions. Did none of them have any faith in her? She knew she wouldn't win this fight. That much was certain. But she had some confidence that she could hold her ground. She could see the way Renji's tattooed brow was furrowed, as if he couldn't decide whether to be scared for her or to cheer because of her bravery.

Kenpachi pointed his rusting zanpakutou at Mikazuki. His grin was wide, showing his teeth which were probably as sharp as the katana he held. "One rule, there's no Kidou. Anything else goes."

_Anything else?_ Well if the worse came, she could always try to overpower him with Hakuda techniques. _Tobenaitori, help me by lending me your strength_. There was no reply from her zanpakutou but she didn't think anything of it. The spirit would talk to her when she needed to. "Alright, that sounds good." Mikazuki unsheathed her tantou and held the saya in her other hand. She stood ready in an offensive stance.

"Taichou! Maybe you should spar with wooden swords?" Takeo shouted from the front rows of the crowd. "There would be little life threatening danger to Suki-chan then."

"Nani? Stop spouting nonsense." Kenpachi checked that his eye patch was in place. If the restraint was there, it should be fine. "Ishikawa-chan wants to be a member. I'm not giving her special treatment."

"I suggest you don't cut her face Taichou." Ikkaku yelled out. "Otherwise Kuchiki-taichou will be in your face about it for weeks."

"That removes all the fun!"

After speaking those words he began charging straight for her. Mikazuki's offensive stance turned defensive. There was no way she was able to attack him while he made such fast attacks that she could barely block. Using both her saya and zanpakutou, she managed to avoid a lot of slashes which to her aggravation were directly aimed at her head. Did he not listen to Ikkaku's advice? She didn't want to accidently get decapitated and tried her best to block them all. There was no time to counter any of the attacks as they kept coming at her.

Kenpachi disappeared from her sight and it was thanks to a few bells from his spikes, which jingled, that she was able to block the blow directed at her lower back. There were gaps where he would disappear and then appear again. Since he wasn't attacking at full speed anymore, Mikazuki was able to try and get at least a tiny scratch on him. She was too slow and he would shunpo away before her zanpakutou was able to reach him. During her next stab, he grabbed onto her wrist, almost crushing it in his tight grip, and stabbed his zanpakutou forward. Since he was holding her in place, she wasn't able to dodge as the blade went straight through her shoulder.

"Kuso!" Mikazuki yelled out in pain. She dropped to her knees when Kenpachi let her go, her opposite hand went to the shoulder to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Suki-chan!"

"Ishikawa-chan!"

"Go Ken-chan!"

Takeo and Renji tried to run to her side but their Captain stood in front of them. "Don't help her. I will only stop when she begs for it."

"How could you Taichou?" Takeo went to draw out his zanpakutou but with a gesture from Kenpachi, Ikkaku joined to hold him steady.

Yumichika did the same to Renji when the redhead saw Takeo restrained. "Listen to our Taichou. He might be crazy, demo, sometimes he has a reason. I just hope he has one for this."

"I'm fine." Mikazuki gritted through her teeth, jumping backwards while a trail of blood followed her. She ripped off her shihakushou sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, tightening it with a knot. "I can still continue. Do not worry about me." She tried to be calm on the outside but inside she was a mess. Normally she knew that a rise in her spiritual pressure would be noticed by Byakuya, but how could he arrive if he couldn't even feel her. She did not want to depend on him saving her and wanted to fight on her own. Would her pride allow her to beg for this spar to stop before any more damage took place?

Every time she heard his bells, she jumped out of the way. Mikazuki may be useless at shunpo but that didn't mean she would allow herself to be at a disadvantage, even when against a Captain. It probably seemed like she was running away to all the division members around her, but she only needed time to think. Any sort of idea to get just one tiny scratch on him. If she did that, then she would be satisfied and could stop the sparring. Being able to be one step ahead also prevented her from getting attacked, but the longer she kept at it, the more strain there was on her shoulder. Kenpachi started to increase his speed and got to the places before she reached them. Similar to what she'd seen Yachiru do, Mikazuki stepped on his shoulder and jumped for a final time in the air.

Holding her zanpakutou so the blade was facing upwards, she held her palm flat against it. "Fukigen, Tobenaitori!" Twisting her hand outwards, Mikazuki expected the tantou to form a fan which was her zanpakutou's Shikai form. As she landed on the ground nothing happened and she stared at the unchanged weapon. "Tobenaitori!" She shouted at the tantou, shaking it in her hands, but there was no reply.

"This is good." Kenpachi laughed aloud. He moved towards her without shunpo'ing and she stayed in the same place. "You don't need to get help if you have the strength. I only want your melee attacks in this division."

"Iie." Mikazuki refused to listen to him. There must be a reason, there had to be one. He was getting closer to her and she could only think of one thing that could work in blocking him from cutting her. Holding her hands out in front of her as if about to perform a Kidou spell, she closed her eyes and uttered the word her zanpakutou's spirit recently taught her. "Fuuheki."

Wind seemed to burst from the ground and whipped around her body, creating a shield. The breath she'd been holding was released when Kenpachi's zanpakutou couldn't penetrate the barrier. Tobenaitori was still with her even if the spirit wasn't responding. He got angrier and kept on slashing at the wind but it never gave way to his blade. She wouldn't be able to attack him at all while inside but it gave her time to think up a plan in order to try and cut him at least once. Mikazuki was able to view him and looked over his body for any weak points. He was mainly covered by the shihakushou and haori, only a small part of his chest was left bare. Her eyes travelled downwards towards his feet. _His ankles?_ It was worth to test it out but she would need to incorporate Hakuda with her attacks now, only using her zanpakutou wasn't going to work.

She let the down the wind barrier and crouched on the ground when he appeared behind her. Kenpachi's zanpakutou slashed above her head, millimetres away from touching her hair. "Finally, you've stopped hiding behind that thing. I thought I told you not to use any Kidou."

"It wasn't Kidou." Mikazuki kicked out her foot and it connected with his ankle just before he shunpo'd away. "It was a defensive technique Tobenaitori taught me."

"No more surprises. Just come at me!"

Kenpachi gave up using shunpo and they charged at each other. He stabbed his zanpakutou forward but she was able to move to the side. Trying for his ankles again, this time she swept her leg across. When colliding with him, he didn't even bulge. Striking at her leg with his katana, Mikazuki retracted it back so she was crouching again. While his blade was in the dirt, she placed her hand on his to keep it there and kicked with both of her feet in the same shoulder of his which he harmed her. Bringing her zanpakutou down towards his neck, she planned on slashing him but instead of placing a cut on it, her blade was held still again by the flesh. A burst of spiritual energy from Kenpachi blasted her away and she flew into the opposite wall. The crowd had parted just in time to avoid getting hit by her flying body.

"Do you give up now? You can't even put a scratch on me." Kenpachi walked towards her, his zanpakutou getting dragged across the dirt. With the way he treated it, no wonder it go so rusty. She was sure only his intense spiritual energy was keeping it together.

"Iie." She coughed from the dust and tried to stand back up to continue fighting. The shihakushou sleeve that was tied to stop the bleeding of her wound fell away and the strain put on her shoulder caused it to start up again. Mikazuki leaned backwards against the wall catching her breath as Kenpachi drew closer.

"You're pathetic!" He shouted at her with a menacing grin which was also filled with disgust. "I had thought you would've been more of a challenge. You're not even fit enough to be considered in the top ten."

"Tomeru!" Takeo shouted at his Captain, position be damned, but he couldn't get out of Ikkaku's grasp. "You don't need to take it this far. Just let her go."

"Taichou, I have to agree with Takeo-kun." Ikkaku struggled with holding the squirming form in his arms. "I can't hold on for much longer."

"Urusai!" Kenpachi yelled back at them. His eye went back to Mikazuki. He could see the way she was breathing heavily. Her fringe was plastered with sweat to her forehead and she was involuntarily shaking just trying to stay upright. The beating she had taken was quite impressive, for a girl, but he wasn't going to admit it aloud. There was something strange about her ever since she woke up from her coma. Even he could tell and he wasn't the most observant man around. _Just a little bit more._ "Quit just standing there! Come at me again or beg for me to stop. As soon as I reach you, I'll plunge my zanpakutou through your being!"

Mikazuki stood there, unable to move any of her limbs. She could hear him but couldn't even move her lips to reply. At this point even if she wanted to beg him, she was unable to do so. Her eyes stayed on the blade of his zanpakutou, but it was getting harder to keep them open. When Kenpachi reached her, she saw him pull the katana backwards, readying it to do exactly what he said. There was no hesitation in his eye as he pushed it forward. Pink suddenly filled her vision and she initially thought she'd passed out and was dreaming about the Kuchiki ground gardens. It soon disappeared and she saw the back of the Sixth Division haori.

"I suggest you stop now while you can or I'll make it so you won't have a choice." Byakuya's voice was low and barely audible as he glared at Kenpachi.

"B-Byakuya-sama…" She couldn't believe her eyes. Was it her turn to be hallucinating? What was he doing here? "N-naze?"

Kenpachi smirked. "You're such a wet blanket."

The noble ignored him and turned around. He was just able to catch Mikazuki as she fell to the ground. "Baka! To put yourself in this position was really stupid. I had a bad feeling and came here after finding out where you were."

"Gomen nasai." Her legs were lifted off the ground and she had to hold onto his shihakushou as he picked her up. "Put me down!"

"Iie. I'm taking you to the Fourth Division." Byakuya was about to leave but was stopped by Takeo and Renji who were finally let go. "Get out of my way. You can visit her after she has been taken care of."

"Is she okay?" Renji asked worriedly. He hated how his rival was the one to save her when he was being held back. Proving just how much stronger he needed to be. "Ishikawa-chan isn't going to go back into a coma is she?"

"Don't be ridiculous Abarai-San." Takeo punched his shoulder. "It can't happen… can it?"

"If you move out of my way, I can make sure it doesn't happen." Byakuya answered them in a less than friendly way. "Tell Zaraki-taichou that he is to stay away from Mikazuki-chan." He moved to leave once the two guys moved to the side to allow him through.

"Matte!" Mikazuki reached over and pulled on Takeo's sleeve to get his attention. "Tell Zaraki-taichou that he's still welcome to come over for dinner." With that said, she blacked out in Byakuya's arms.

* * *

1892 (Second Division – Seireitei)

"Yoruichi-sama, I have brought her here. This is her zanpakutou." The lady called Suì-Fēng bowed low facing a woman who sat in a throne-like seat. She held out the nameless zanpakutou which was still wrapped in Byakuya's uniform kosode. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"You can just leave the girl here alone." The woman stood, grabbing the zanpakutou and languidly walked towards Mikazuki. Her movements showed some litheness and she knew that if the woman wanted to be faster, it wouldn't be a challenge.

"Are you sure that is wise? She murdered a high level instructor. We should take her straight to Central 46." Suì-Fēng argued.

"Suì-Fēng-san… onegai… leave."

"Of course Yoruichi-sama." She disappeared from sight and with her went all of the other Stealth Force members as well.

Yoruichi stayed silent, circling Mikazuki while observing her closely. It was so quiet that she could hear her own heart beating at a rapid rate. She tried to endure it by squeezing her eyes shut and forming fists with her hands. Tight enough that her eyes started watering and fingernails dug into the palms. Still the woman didn't utter a word and because all Mikazuki could see was darkness meant she had no idea what sort of expression was being sent her way or what was going to happen to her.

The woman laughed, finally breaking the silence. "You're tough, I'll give you that."

Mikazuki opened her eyes suddenly. She became confused, having not anticipated this sort of outcome. Keeping her eyes on the tatami flooring, she waited for whatever else was to happen.

"It's rude not to look at someone when they're speaking to you." Yoruichi smiled when the blonde lifted her gaze. "That's better. Do you know how much trouble you've caused?"

"Am I going to die?"

"That depends…" She went back to her throne and beckoned Mikazuki to kneel in front of her. "Did you murder the instructor that was found underground?"

"Iie!" Mikazuki shouted without thought, but then quietened down. "Ano… well… it _was_ my zanpakutou that went through him, demo, I wasn't even aware of what happened! It was like that when I came too from my inner world. I haven't even learnt her name yet… am I going to lose her?"

"Have you heard of how there have been a couple of murdered students found at the academy?"

"Hai. It's the reason why the sekkiseki wall has been placed around the Seireitei." She became deep in thought until her eyes widened when realising what the woman was getting at. "Do you think I killed them?"

"We have nothing to tell us whether you did or not." Yoruichi rested her head on her hand, leaning over to the side. "Yamamoto-soutaichou told me something important about what they found on the crime scene, something you must've overlooked while running away. Do you want to know what it was?"

Mikazuki nodded her head unable to reply in words.

"The instructor was holding a kaiken in his hand." She smiled again, able to see how the girl was trying to piece together the little bit of information given to her. "On the outside it would look as if he were defending himself from your attack. Demo, a rule states that the only weapons allowed in that room are newly formed zanpakutou. Now why would he have a kaiken with him? He had no way of knowing he would be murdered."

"Was…" Mikazuki stopped short from saying the rest of the sentence. It didn't seem possible. A nod from Yoruichi made her continue. "Was he planning on killing me?"

"That is what I think and what I told the Captain Commander." Yoruichi sighed. "We have no way of being certain. The instructor's quarters are being searched as we speak and whatever is found will tell us whether you are a saviour or a murderer."

* * *

Mikazuki groaned as she awoke, finding herself in the Fourth Division. She could tell that the sun had already set because of how the lights were low and it was almost completely dark in the room. There was still a dull pain in her shoulder, but thanks to the help of the nurses, it was probably already healed. She could sense a few people in the room and tried to sit up properly in order to greet them all. It was difficult but with the help of Ryo, she managed to stay upright.

"Onee-chan you're awake!" Sayuri grabbed her hand, holding it in a death grip. "W-we thought that maybe…" The tears she was trying desperately to hold back overflowed. "D-demo, y-you're alright."

"Of course I'm fine." She tried her best to give her sister a reassuring smile. "I just got a little bit beat up. What time is it? You should be at home sleeping."

"C-can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure. Do you want to stay as well Ryo-kun?" Mikazuki asked the twin who was beside his sister.

"Iie. I don't need coddling like Sayuri-chan." He stood up and gave them both a pat on the head. "I'll go home and tell Onii-san that you're awake. I'm sure he's still yelling at Zaraki-taichou."

Mikazuki moved over on the futon to be able to let Sayuri have some room. She was still in her pink nurse uniform apart from the cap. It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep but sleep wasn't something to come easy for her since she had just woken up. There was one figure sitting in the corner who hadn't moved in the whole time she had been awake. A glint of red showed her it was Renji and he was yet to tie his hair back up since his spar with Takeo.

"Kuchiki-taichou stayed until his duties called for him." He coughed uncomfortably after talking about the man. "The way you fought Taichou was impressive." He moved closer and she was able to fully see his features in the faint light.

She scoffed at him. "How was that impressive? I lost. I couldn't even get my Shikai to work." She pouted and mumbled. "I'm much better at Hakuda."

"Hakuda? That makes sense. Your previous position was Head of the Detention Unit, right? The preceding Captain of the Second Division gave you the Third Seat straight out of the Shinigami Academy." Renji didn't seem like he was going to stop talking anytime soon so Mikazuki held up her hand to try and silence him.

"Did you complete a full investigation on me or something?" She laughed at the way he failed to meet her eyes while denying it. "It no longer matters anymore. I will never be able to enter the Nest of Maggots again."

He didn't like the sad look that appeared in her eyes and wanted to see the spark that he saw in her eyes at the beginning of her fight with Kenpachi. "How about me and you have a Hakuda match someday when you find another division?"

"Hai, I would like that." Her smile gave into a yawn. "You should go back to your barracks and get some rest yourself."

"Iie, I'm fine just being here. If you're tired, you can sleep."

Mikazuki narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going to make a move on me while I'm unconscious, are you?"

Renji blushed darkly and turned around. "Of course I won't. I don't plan on igniting the wrath from Kuchiki-taichou."

"If you say so…" She laughed at him again and lay back, making sure not to disturb Sayuri. As her eyes closed and sleep was soon to take over, she felt a finger brush away a few strands of her fringe and trail down her cheek. _Someone doesn't stick to his words_. It didn't bother her though and in a few more breaths she was in a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Translations

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Naze – why

Demo – but

Souka – I see

Hai – yes

Nani – what

Iie – no

Ano – um/uh

Saya – sheath

Kuso – sh*t

Shihakushou – shinigami uniform

Fukigen – soar

Fuuheki – wind wall (says Google Translate)

Haori – Captain's only cloak-like clothing

Tomeru – stop

Urusai – shut up

Baka – idiot/stupid

Matte – wait

Kosode – the white over-shirt of the uniform

Onegai – please

Sekkiseki – rock that repels spiritual energy

Kaiken – dagger

Onee-chan/ Onii-san – older sister / brother


	6. Drunken Night Out

**A/N: **Thank you to _**Awen Sofer **_for beta'ing this chapter. Translations are at the bottom. Enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 6

The pub certainly had become more popular in the years since it opened as Mikazuki entered the doors of _The Tamed Strelitzia_. She couldn't help but remember the first night she came here to meet up with Rangiku who heard about the place from Shunsui. With a small smile on her lips it wasn't hard to find her friend because all she needed to do was find the loudest table and the one with the most empty sake bottles stacked. She was seated in the back corner which was strange because Rangiku loved being the centre of attention. There were another four heads with her, having probably given in to her incessant begging and big talk of how great of a time they would all have together.

She was able to make her way over to them undetected. It was only when she was right behind Rangiku did any of them notice her. Shunsui gave her a small wave as he held a half empty sake bottle in his other hand and drank the alcohol straight from the bottle which was unlike him since he usually used a cup. Shūhei and Izuru who were still deep in conversation hadn't seen her yet. Renji waved and Rangiku was confused to who it was to when she turned around to see her blonde friend. Her reaction was much more benevolent than the other two's. Mikazuki couldn't keep the smile off of her face. It had been a long time since they last conversed together.

"Suki-chan!" Her arms made it around the blonde's neck and she tightened them as if holding on for dear life. "Renji-kun has been telling me how you've been awake for ages! Not once did you come and see me after you woke up! How could you? Does our friendship mean that little to you?"

"Gomen! Gomen!" Mikazuki was able to unwrap Rangiku's arms from her neck, feeling that if they were around her for any longer she would suffocate in her cleavage. She was pushed to land in-between Shunsui and Renji, instead she ended up lying across Shunsui's lap with her face staring at Renji's crotch area. "Nani? Who did that? Don't you dare put your hands where they don't belong Kyōraku-taichou!" She didn't bother looking and tried to hide the redness that appeared on her cheeks. It was deep in colour and easily noticeable even in the dark surroundings. "Ran-chan, I've been meaning to see you, demo, I've only got a couple of weeks left until I have to find a new division."

The buxom woman's eyes widened as if she thought she came up with a fantastic idea and Mikazuki had a feeling it was going to be impractical and highly unlikely to actually happen. "You should join my division Suki-chan! You would have fun even though the Taichou is a massive workaholic and should get out a lot more." She tipped back her head as she drunk some more sake. "It's not fair. All he does is get me to work. A lady needs to relax or my beauty is just going to go down the drain! I can't even hide in the public bathhouse anymore."

"Iie, that would never work out. We would never get any work done!" She was glad to be resistant to the other's pout.

"It's not like I get any work done anyway."

A shout, directed at their corner was loud enough to be heard even over the constant chattering around them. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" The short, white haired man who Mikazuki remembered as someone looking for Rangiku when she went to visit the Tenth Division before getting herself in a coma, came up to them. The Captain's haori he was wearing must've been custom made especially for him since it was at least half the size of a normal one. He had a stern look on his face and his narrowed eyes were on Rangiku. "You haven't completed any of your paperwork! No more sake for you until it's all done!"

"Demo… Taichou… you should try some!" She tried to pass her half full sake bottle over to him but he swatted it away so that it fell and spilt its contents over the table.

"Don't complain." He grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her to the door. "I'm not finishing it for you this time, you can do it yourself."

"Matte, Taichou! You should let Suki-chan enter our division, she would be a great help to us."

The short Captain didn't even look behind him before replying. "Iie. I already have a useless Lieutenant. I don't need another useless subordinate as well."

They left and Mikazuki stared at the shut door shocked. "Nani? Ran-chan is a Lieutenant? And that small rude boy is a Captain?" She couldn't believe it. Rangiku hadn't bragged about her promotion, even in her drunken state. "H-how? Is it actually possible?"

"The little guy is Hitsugaya Tōshirō, a true child prodigy to be born in the last century and youngest to be made into a Captain." Shunsui took a gulp from the sake bottle, emptying it in the process. "He must've seen some talent in Rangiku-chan to make her Lieutenant. She's not as good as my Nanao-chan though. If you're feeling down, you should join my division Mikazuki-chan, and then I would have two beautiful ladies at my beck and call."

"Gomen nasai, I don't want an old pervert as a Captain."

"Now you don't want to be in Yama-jii's division then. He may lack in the latter, demo, he definitely is bountiful in the former. That old man is just too strict for a sweet girl like you." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Think of all the fun you and Nanao-chan will have. I'll need to apply for some funds to get a mud pool constructed."

She tilted her head to the side, pretending to be interested in his offer. "And what sort of position would be available for me if I were to join the Eighth Division?"

"Ano… shirimasen. Demo… come over tomorrow and I'll get Nanao-chan to find out for you." Shunsui looked away, suddenly interested in one of the female bartenders walking pass. "Are you in my division? I don't believe we've been introduce…"

"Well I'm not interested." Mikazuki said to herself, not even bothering to listen in on the conversation the flirty Captain started up with one of his subordinates.

"Are you still considering the Eleventh Division?" Renji questioned. When she turned to face him, she was surprised at how much closer he was to her than she first perceived. "You know I think that no matter how you fought Taichou, he would let you in. I've been told that he's practically your extended family."

She laughed at the notion. "You could say that, demo, I think I'll only keep it in mind as a last resort. His aggressiveness is a bit too much for me to handle constantly. It's bad enough when he does come over for dinner and acts that way."

"Nani? You're looking for a new division?" Shūhei and Izuru had finished their conversation and were now paying attention to what the other two in front of them were talking about. It was the Ninth Division lieutenant that spoke. "If you don't mind helping out with the Seireitei Communication then I'm sure Tōsen-taichou wouldn't mind you getting transferred. I'll have a discussion with him about it. You were the Third Seat, right?"

"Hai."

"I could talk with Ichimaru-taichou as well. Since you're Rangiku-chan's friend, he would want to help out." Izuru said to have some sort of input into the conversation.

"Ano…" Mikazuki laughed nervously, taking a large gulp from the available sake bottle on the table. The medication she was taking ever since she came out of the coma forbade it, but she felt like she really needed a drink. "You don't have to do that Izuru-san. I wouldn't mind not joining the Third Division." She saw his crest fallen face and decided to change her answer. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt visiting and seeing what position is vacant."

"If she doesn't want to join, she shouldn't have to." Renji stated, sending a glare in Izuru's direction.

"Ishikawa-chan should keep all her options open." Shūhei said back to him, putting a protective arm around Izuru.

With all the tension between them in such a small space Mikazuki suddenly stood, knocking the table and also the empty sake bottles. The Eighth Division Captain was nowhere to be seen, which gave her an easy exit away from the guys. "We need more sake, I'll got get some!"

"I'll help you." Renji went to stand, but she placed both of her hands on his shoulders to make sure he stayed sitting.

"Iie, iie. You don't have to. I'll be back soon." She stumbled on the way to the pub's counter. "How can I be drunk over such a little amount of alcohol?" She asked herself out loud, leaning her forehead on the counter and enjoying the cool sensation it gave her.

"That is because you shouldn't even be drinking in the first place." A voice replied to her, which suspiciously sounded a lot like Byakuya.

"B-Bya..?" Mikazuki couldn't even finish his name as she thought the person she was staring at wasn't even real. Reaching out to him, she was intercepted by his hand before she could touch his face, just to see if he was really there or if this was just some drunken hallucination. "There's no way you're real. The Byakuya-sama I know wouldn't dare set foot in such a messy and loud place as this. Naze? Why are you here?"

"I turned up at your home and your brother told me of the blatant lie you told him when you said something about meeting up with me tonight. Of course I knew it wasn't true." He sighed and finished off the sake bottle in his hand. Her eyes widened at the thought of not only him being here but also _drinking_ from the beverages here as well. "As soon as I told him it wasn't the case, he complained saying that you were probably at the pub in the Eighth Division. When seeing Kyōraku-taichou leaving this place with someone in his arms, he told me you were inside and also mentioned about how I should have better luck _grabbing a feel of your behind_. Care to explain how he would have a chance to do such a thing in the first place?"

_Too much_. He spoke too much in too little time that she was still trying to wrap her mind around the first part. "…My head hurts."

"If you want me to feel sorry for you, it's not going to happen. You brought it all on yourself _and_ I had to watch you as that injudicious redhead sat too close to you. Do you know how hard it was to stay here and not do anything to him?"

"Shall we leave?" Mikazuki took the hand which was previously holding the bottle and while trying to pull him to his feet, she ended up tripping on nothing and falling forward in his arms. With her nose in his shihakushou, she breathed in deeply. "You smell nice for someone who has spent a while in this pub."

"I don't want to know how you're able to tell the difference." Byakuya pushed her until she was standing straight. He started talking with the shinigami who was bartending, about something to do with taking sake to the corner table. "We're leaving." He stated it as if it were his idea to begin with.

Once outside it was much cooler than inside the building. The lack of body heat masses and walls was too sudden, but there was no way to get gradually used to it. Mikazuki no longer had her own shihakushou after having it returned to the Second Division. She would not get another set until her transfer into a different division was complete. Even her mild drunkenness didn't protect her from the cold breeze while wearing a kimono. Byakuya could feel her slight shivering against his side and removed his haori to put over her shoulders, even though because of their difference in height it meant the ends of the cloth would drag along the dirt ground.

"Where are we going?" She held the haori closer to her body, relishing in the warmth and not wondering whether he may be cold because of it.

"I'm taking you back home."

Mikazuki stopped walking. "Is Shirogane-san there?"

"She was there when I went. She may have left already though." He carried on walking, not looking back to see if she was following but knowing that it would happen eventually. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"Hai."

They were silent for the remainder of the trip to the Kuchiki manor. The servants he had were no longer surprised when the Head of the Clan turned up with her at his side. It was almost expected nowadays. Before they slept, a servant came in with some peach tea Byakuya requested for Mikazuki. It would help clear her muddled mind and in the morning, she shouldn't suffer from a headache. She went to sleep soon after and he was left to look over her. He touched a strand of her hair which framed her face. Now that she was breathing beside him, it was as if the five years of her coma were non-existent.

* * *

1971 (Fourth Division – Seireitei)

Byakuya entered the room Mikazuki was staying at while in a coma and knew something was different. It wasn't because of the flowers which changed appearance every time they made their way into a vase in the room weekly. Or because there was no one in there at that time. The difference was that the blonde he cared for so much was in a sitting position on the futon and had a brilliant smile lighting up her features just for him. She patted the space next to her beckoning him to kneel beside her.

"I have been waiting for you to turn up."

"Y-you… you're awake… is this real?" Byakuya's composure immediately broke and he couldn't believe his eyes. She was out of her coma and now they would be able to resume being together before the mess created by his grandfather interrupted them.

Mikazuki lifted a hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into it. She felt very real. "Hai."

"I should get Unohana-taichou and organise when you'll be well enough to get released." He went to stand but her other hand wrapped around his wrist, her nails digging into it. Her grip wasn't enough to break the skin but it was still uncomfortable.

"Ikanaide kudasai." She wouldn't let go of him until he nodded a response and stayed by her side.

"I won't." Byakuya ran his fingers through her hair and leaned forward to kiss her forehead when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Kuchiki-taichou…" Retsu paused briefly, both in movement and in words as she stood in the doorway. "While it's a pleasure to see you here, what are you doing?" She was holding a few instruments to perform some daily tests on Mikazuki to check how the patient was doing.

He stood abruptly and gave a small bow to the Fourth Division Captain. "Mikazuki-chan is awake now, there's no more need for those sorts of tests. When do you think she can leave?"

Retsu shook her head and gave him a quizzical look. "Iie, she is still in a coma. We will have to wait until she wakes up before letting her leave."

"Nani? Demo, she is awake…" Looking back at the futon, Byakuya's eyes slightly widened at what he saw. Mikazuki was lying down and had her eyes closed. It was as if she'd never been awake to begin with and he couldn't understand what he saw beforehand. "N-naze? I don't…"

"You could say that you've experienced something traumatic." A hand was resting on his shoulder, letting him know it was okay to kneel down again. "Sometimes the mind will play tricks on you because it cannot comprehend what has happened. I've heard that you've been working a lot harder than normal as well. Lack of sleep won't help at all, you need to rest."

Although Retsu was one of the most respected Captains among the other Captains, Byakuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was certain, that the Mikazuki he had interacted with earlier had been real. As he went over the scene in his mind, he was slowly able to pick out pieces of when she hadn't acted like herself. If this was caused by it being a traumatic event, why hadn't anything happened when Hisana died? All he had felt was remorse and sadness. Was it because there was a chance for Mikazuki to live through this? Or due to him knowing her for over half a century?

He stood, facing away from Retsu. "I have somewhere I need to be. Notify me immediately if there is any change in her condition, no matter how small."

"I will." Even though he had spoken to her in a harsh tone, she knew he didn't mean it as an order.

Byakuya left the room. The place he wanted to go to was the shrine he had in the manor for Hisana. There was something he needed to discuss with her in hopes to ease the torment inside of him. This hallucination he'd experienced made him realise that in the time he had been married to his belated wife, they'd never gotten to know each other. She spent every waking moment searching for her sister. He needed to make peace with Hisana once and for all, this time without the help of Mikazuki.

1972 (Sixth Division – Seireitei)

His days were filled with paperwork; his own, his Lieutenant's and even the meagre lower seats'. Byakuya needed anything to keep his mind off of the present, off of _her_. Against the advice from the Fourth Division's Captain, he would work himself until he was too tired to continue. Only to go home, bathe and then sleep away what little time was left. Even his subconscious was working against him and all he could see was her face. A smile would be on it and her eyes were sparkling as if she'd just thought up a questionable idea.

Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him until he opened his eyes. A disgrace was seen before him, paperwork ruined with ink stains from the knocked over inkwell. There was a familiar sounding giggle behind him, turning his head he stared straight into a pair of stormy blue eyes. He was not given much time to think about the situation before her lips met his. It was a kiss much anticipated and hadn't been felt for over two years. His hand went to the back of her head, fingers curled into her hair, and keeping it in place as his tongue probed her mouth to explore the insides of it.

Mikazuki moved around the armless chair so that she was in front of him, bent down to avoid breaking contact. Byakuya moved his hands to her hips, pulling and bringing her closer to him until she had to climb on his lap. He felt her nails on his chest, trying to claw through his clothes. Was she trying to take them off? The only time he'd ever seen her this aggressive was when she was angry or in a fight. Not knowing what had gotten into her, he didn't know whether to like this change or not.

With his obi loosened, she was able to push his haori and shihakushou off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. He could feel the cool air from the window on it and then a stinging sensation followed by the feeling of something dripping downwards. "Mikazuki-chan…" Byakuya finally opened his eyes and pulled away from her. He saw that she had scratched his chest, enough to draw blood. She then blocked his vision of his chest as she placed kisses along the pales lines in-between the red. "Tomeru."

She leaned away from him and gave a confused look while opening her mouth. "Kuchiki-taichou..?" The word that left her lips was spoken in a female's voice but didn't sound like her. Why was she calling him with such a formal name when they were alone? "K-Kuchiki-taichou!" The urgent sound didn't suit the confusion Mikazuki continued to stare at him with. "You have to wake up Kuchiki-taichou!"

He felt a different pair of hands shaking him and he opened his eyes for a second time to find himself resting against his paperwork again. Sitting up straight he saw how it was splotch free and the inkwell was still standing with the quill leaning in it. The hands were still on him and he slapped them away. "You are not her!" He knew of Mihane's little crush on him even before it was mentioned by Mikazuki. It was to be expected to happen for someone of his stature, but he never paid any mind to it. She was too _ordinary_ for his tastes.

Mihane took a step backwards, away from him. The look of concern which originally morphed her features turned into slight fear. "K-Kuchiki-taichou… are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep and also kept on whispering Ishikawa-chan's name."

"Forget that you saw this." Byakuya massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the headache which was starting to form. "Forget everything and leave."

1973 (Kuchiki Manor)

His eyes opened. He didn't know what had awakened him, it was still dark but the moon's light came in through the window casting everything in the room with an eerie glow. There was movement beside him and he was instantly on guard until he saw it was only Mikazuki. She'd been visiting him quite frequently lately, whether it was in his dreams or through a hallucination much like this one. Byakuya knew that whatever was in front of him wasn't real, but as much as he tried to resist, he'd always give in to it.

Maybe it was because when she appeared, the pain the real Mikazuki left inside him lessened. Yet every single time he would sleep with her in his arms only to wake up with her gone, the loneliness worsened. He would then spend these mornings at the Fourth Division beside the comatose blonde, holding on to her but never feeling a grip back. Longing for the day she finally woke up he leaned on his back again and closed his eyes as he felt a finger tracing his jaw. It moved down the side on his neck and along the opening of his yukata. Those fingers would always try and move further south to beneath what the yukata showed of his chest but Byakuya would always grab her wrist at these moments signalling her to stop.

The Mikazuki beside him pouted and although he wasn't looking at her, he could hear it in her next words which were never changing. "You're no fun Bya-kun."

"Don't." He cringed at the nickname the pink haired brat had given him. A name which he only allowed Mikazuki to say a few times but this one used it so casually it began to sicken him.

"Fine." She rested herself so she was lying beside him. Her back was turned and up against his front.

This was how he preferred them to be positioned. With her not facing him, he could focus on the blonde hair under his chin and pretend she was real. Instead of smelling like peaches, he could only make out an airy freshness. At first it had bothered him but Byakuya was almost used to it by now. Sighing deeply he pulled her to him, relishing in the feel as if Mikazuki wasn't currently in the Fourth Division. Before he gave in to his subconscious, he could hear the girl in front of him lightly giggling.

When he woke up again, the side of the futon he was facing was empty. Only coldness could be felt as he reached over. His fingers grabbed at the sheets. Once again he had given in and it left him like this. An ache in his heart surfaced, not just because of the loneliness that was now presented to him but also the feeling of betrayal. Mikazuki must never know about this _if_ she were to come out of her coma. _No. She _will_ wake up. She must_. Another morning was beginning and he knew it will start off with a trip to the Fourth Division before arriving at his own. _Forgive me Kami-sama_. The thought stayed in his mind because he knew there was no way for him to resist if the hallucination were to turn up during the night again.

1974 (Sixth Division – Seireitei)

They had stopped. Every single hallucination which connected him to a 'living' Mikazuki stopped. Byakuya no longer had any nightly visits in his bedroom or while he was sleep deprived in his office. The stopped condition didn't make him any less sleep deprived either. It troubled him that he was unable to picture her face when thinking about her and his trips to the Fourth Division increased to more than a couple of times a day. Morning, noon, night and any other time he had a break or could find an excuse to be at the division.

It scared him, though he would never be one to admit it aloud. Maybe the guilt had finally overcome him to the point where a menial task such as paperwork seemed impossible to complete. He couldn't even hold the quill stationary long enough to attempt to sign the piece of paper, much less write something on it. Placing the feathered pen back into the inkwell he continually flexed his hand, hoping to relieve whatever tension was inside it. Another heavy sigh left him, laced with a pitifulness which no one would believe came from him if they heard it.

"This will not do." Nothing worked. Feeling the need to stretch his legs, he left the office to make rounds of his division, which would most likely end up in Mikazuki's room.

Byakuya almost made it to the gate entrance of the Sixth Division when out of the corner of his eye blonde wisps of hair went around a corner. Was it his imagination? Now with the hallucinations ceased, he couldn't believe that they would suddenly start up again. Following it, he didn't bother shunpo'ing knowing that she was unable to. It didn't take long for him to catch up with her and when turning her around by the shoulder, he found himself staring into a surprised pair of green eyes. _Green?_

"T-taichou?"

He kept his features emotionless to prevent showing the displeasure which was likely to have showed. It helped keep his sneer in check but it came out in his words anyway. "You are not her. Who are you and what are you doing in my division?"

"I-I'm a new recruit." The girl looked almost ready to cry so Byakuya let go of her. "I was injured during my first day so you wouldn't have seen me."

He was about to comment back when someone shouting his name caught his attention.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Kuchiki-taichou! It is time." A Fourth Division member, who he vaguely remembered as Hanatarō Yamada from all the times he'd been appointed to clean the Sixth Division prison cells, bowed his head. Obviously scared to look up into the Captain's eyes, they stayed downcast. "Kurotsuchi-taichou is on his way to Ishikawa-chan's room."

"Hai." Looking back at the new recruit, Byakuya issued a petty order. "Carry on with your work and cover your hair."

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Nani – what

Demo – but

Iie – no

Matte – wait

Ano – um/uh

Shirimasen – I don't know

Naze – why

Hai – yes

Ikanaide kudasai – please don't go

Tomeru – stop

Kami-sama – God


	7. The Chosen Division

**A/N: **It has been FOREVER since the last update, I'm sorry. I'd like to thank my beta _**Awen**_** Sofer**! I have no idea what I'd do without you. :) And thanks to the readers and reviewers as well. Here it is, the next chapter. Translations are at the bottom. Enjoy! x

* * *

Kindling Karasu-tengu - 7

This was the first time the Elders of the Kuchiki clan sent Byakuya a note wishing to speak with him. It brought back the memory of him wanting to seek counsel with the group of aged men, to ask for their approval for him to marry Hisana. He had no idea what they were wanting from him. If it was about his grandfather Ginrei, who if he was still alive was yet to make an appearance, a meeting should've occurred long before now. Before leaving the bedroom, he left Mikazuki a note and caressed her cheek. She would likely be waking up in another hour and going to some more divisions.

The land which was claimed under the Kuchiki name ranged over a large section in the Rukongai just beyond the Seireitei outer walls. Where the Kuchiki Elders stayed was on the opposite end of the grounds to the Kuchiki manor and he'd rarely saw any activity on that side. It was always as if the rooms were uninhabited. He knocked on the large doors connecting to the hall where the meeting would take place and waited for a reply. Instead of a vocal answer which was what he expected from the little experience he had here, the doors opened by themselves which allowed him to enter.

There were only five of them situated on a levitated platform, behind five benches each. "You're late." The one in the middle spoke, he seemed to be the oldest of the group but it was hard to tell any difference.

"What is the matter you wished to speak to me about?" Byakuya asked, stepping into the centre of the room.

"There has been talk among the servants about a young blonde shinigami who has been frequently staying over at the Kuchiki manor. Would you care to explain this?"

_Mikazuki-chan… _He gave a sigh, finally realising what all of this was about. There wasn't any need to tell them everything because they would've done their own research. "Her name is Ishikawa Mikazuki, the former Third Seated officer in the Second Division. Currently, she belongs to no division and is looking for a suitable replacement position."

"Ishikawa…" Only the elder in the middle talked, the others just looked on with emotionless expressions. "I don't recall there being a noble house attached to this name."

"That is because there isn't one."

"Souka, you haven't learnt from the first time and still want to be with these Rukongai scum." He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing even further so they couldn't be seen. "This must be just a passing fascination. You need to know that soon you will need to find a noble wife who will be able to bear a Kuchiki heir. Your position in the Gotei 13 is dangerous and it only takes one mistake, one opponent who is stronger than you, for you to die. With no heir, the Kuchiki name will go down with you."

Byakuya was getting frustrated at them. He was much older and wiser now than how he was when wanting to marry Hisana. The only reason they never tried for an heir was due to her weakened state, which was all because of the infection his grandfather had given her in the first place. He stopped himself from thinking of it any further. The past was just that and here in the present, he was with Mikazuki. After looking at each elder, he bowed his head slightly. "As the Head of the Kuchiki clan, I request that you meet with her before making prejudiced judgements from my past decisions."

They looked between themselves and with a few short nods the middle elder spoke up. "Your request will be granted, but we will only allow you to bring her here once she has found herself another division."

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

1919 (Inner World)

"Where are you Tobenaitori? I want to achieve Bankai!" Mikazuki rushed through the trees and into the clearing. She knew it would be empty, but it never took long for the black bird to come out from hiding. A few minutes of waiting and later still, she was alone. "Tobenaitori! I want-"

"I know what you want." A familiar voice interrupted her and she whirled around to face her zanpakutou's spirit. "Why the sudden change of heart? It wasn't even a week ago that you were fine with just Shikai."

The blonde rolled her eyes. Tobenaitori could read her mind and knew why, she probably also experience the whole ordeal. "Suì-Fēng-taichou keeps on unnecessarily talking down to me, if I-"

"She is your Captain and you are her subordinate."

"Demo, it was never like this with Yoruichi-chan. If I… if only I could gain Bankai, then Suì-Fēng-taichou would have no reason to complain." That was a thought which sounded wonderful to Mikazuki. She let herself get carried away with more, thinking that if she had Bankai, it would be possible to challenge her Captain and gain the position in a similar fashion to Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Do you believe you're ready to attempt it?" The bird's black beady eyes stayed on her as if challenging her to answer negatively.

"Hai, of course."

"Very well." Tobenaitori rose to full height and glided backwards. In the place the bird previously was, her tantou stood, the blade stuck in the ground. "If you want Bankai, all you need to do is grab your zanpakutou."

She stared at the zanpakutou spirit in disbelief. "Is… is that all?"

"Hai. Begin whenever you want to."

Mikazuki tentatively took a step forward and Tobenaitori stayed rooted in her spot. She paused, looking around the clearing to see if anything had changed, searching for traps. There were none but that didn't make her any less suspicious. _Grab my zanpakutou… _Was it really as easy as the spirit said? She took one more step and then another. Nothing moved and soon she was closer to the tantou than Tobenaitori. Rushing forward, she reached out and the black weaved hilt was in her hands.

"I did it!" She shouted out and looked up to where her zanpakutou's spirit was, only to find no one there anymore. Mikazuki screamed when she felt the pain of being slashed across her back. She fell to the ground, her tantou falling from her hands.

"You didn't honestly believe I would make it that easy for you to gain Bankai did you?" She wasn't able to reply as it began to get harder and harder to keep her eyes open. A warm wetness started surrounding her and she no longer tried to see. She had been tricked and rightly so. _You will know when you're meant to have the power greater than what you've got. _Those parting words were what replayed in her mind while she was being treated in the Fourth Division after being found bleeding in her office by Marechiyo.

* * *

As Mikazuki walked through the Seventh Division trying to find the Captain's office, she couldn't help but notice how everyone went about their duties with such vigour that it looked like they were enjoying the work. A dog's bark could be heard in the distance and it had to be none other than Gōrō, Sajin's pet who he kept in the barracks while working. She made a note to visit the furry companion before leaving. With only a week to go to find another position, her pace quickened, she'd gotten too use to having no work and this division had that atmosphere that would be just right for her to get back into a normal routine again.

Going about trying to find the office, Mikazuki wanted to ask someone who didn't seem busy to show her the way and ended up making a comparison with the Eleventh Division. There weren't many females at all. She came across a shinigami with long hair who turned out to be male, but he was able to give her directions to where she needed to be. Whoever thought that it was a good idea to turn the whole Seireitei into a maze probably didn't realise how little it was going to get invaded.

Successfully finding the Captain's office without getting lost, she knocked on the wood connecting the shoji screen to the wall and waited for a command to enter. When only receiving a grunt in response she slid the screen across and walked inside, noting that Sajin was briskly working on the stack of papers in front of him on the oversized desk. Because of his height and large body structure, everything was bigger than what a normal sized Captain would have. Mikazuki wondered if it made signing papers and writing reports any more difficult since he now wore gloves over his furry hands.

"State your business, I don't have all day." His eyes hadn't once left the paper he was concentrating on and only after she let loose a giggle did he look up at her in surprise. "Mikazuki-san, your visit it unexpected, demo take a seat onegai. What brings you here?"

"Have you heard of my current predicament, Sajin-san?" She spotted a chair in the corner and moved it so she would be facing him head-on. "I've come to ask if you have any seated positions available for me."

Sajin pushed the paper to the side so he could have all of his attention on her. He gave a laugh which sounded deep in his throat. "I've been waiting for you to come here and ask. I can't give you a position with the responsibilities that the Maggot's Nest had, demo I -"

There was a knock which interrupted him and a loud voice spoke behind the shoji screen, almost shouting at them. "Komamura-taichou! Iba-fukutaichou reporting! Can I enter?"

"Hai."

"You should stop talking to yourself when there isn't anyone here Taichou…" Tetsuzaemon was talking as he opened the shoji screen but slowly quietened down when he saw the blonde sitting in front of the Captain's desk. "Ano… my mistake, someone is here, if you'll excuse me." He went to leave but Sajin's voice stopped him.

"Matte Iba-fukutaichou, this has some relevance to you so stay." There were no other chairs so the helmet wearing Captain pointed to the spot next to her. "Stand next to Mikazuki-san, you may know her brother Ishikawa-san from when you were still the Fourth Seated officer from the Eleventh Division."

Mikazuki looked over at the Lieutenant. She had thought the name _Iba_ was familiar and Sajin had answered her question without her needing to ask it. The way his eyes were hidden behind a small pair of shaded glasses along with his thin moustache disturbed her, but his back was straight as he stood next to her therefore he must be a hard worker at least. If the Captain and friend behind the desk held him with high regard, she would also. Her nose scrunched up at the smell of the remnants of cigarette smoke from him.

"Hai, he took over my position when I was promoted." He glanced her way brief. "I also remember there being two younger ones around Yachiru-fukutaichou's size."

"Ryo-kun and Sayuri-chan." Mikazuki interjected.

"Naze? Why is she here?"

"Mikazuki-san has come here looking for another position." Sajin cleared his throat and carried on from where he'd originally been interrupted. "I think you'll make a great addition to the Seventh Division ranks and we do have a Third Seat position available."

She nodded her head while trying to remember what he had said before this line and taking it all into consideration. "Arigatou gozaimasu Sa-" Mikazuki abruptly stopped speaking before calling him by his first name in front of the Lieutenant. "-Komamura-taichou. I still have a few more divisions to circuit, demo, I'll come back when I've made a decision. Sayounara." Bowing her head slightly, she stood and took her leave.

"Taichou! You can't possibly be thinking of recruiting Ishikawa-chan." Tetsuzaemon tried to whisper to Sajin thinking that Mikazuki was out of earshot. "She's part of the Shinigami Woman's Association!"

* * *

_It's my day off and I'm holding  
a haiku session here at noon,  
Hisagi and the others will be there.  
Feel free to join.  
Kira Izuru_

Mikazuki had found the letter from Izuru earlier that morning just outside the front door of her house on the dirt. He must've arrived early to place it but she couldn't understand why he hadn't told her about it when they were last together at _The Tamed Strelitzia_. She was overjoyed because it also meant she could practice her Calligraphy. With her gear tucked under an arm she left the house to make her way towards the division. What she didn't like was upon arriving at the Third Division's front gate, the slit-eyed Captain with a wide grin was greeting her. She turned around to try and find another way into the division but he called out to her. Not hating him enough to be downright rude, especially since he was a superior ranking to her and since he was a friend of her best friend, Mikazuki turned back towards him giving him a strained smile.

"Suki-chan, it's so good to see you."

She looked around and was disappointed because she couldn't see any shinigami near them. "Ichimaru-taichou -"

Gin waggled his finger in front of her face. "Don't say my name so formally, we're friends, right?"

"Ano…" Giving a sigh, Mikazuki resigned her to what fate brought her. "Do you know where Kira-fukutaichou is?"

"Oh my, he's not in at the moment. I sent him on an errand not too long ago to the Tenth Division."

"Demo, I thought it was his day off today. I'm supposed to be meeting him." She took out the note from Izuru and handed it over to the Third Division Captain.

Gin started chuckling and kept the note, placing it inside his shihakushou. "This note wasn't from Izuru-kun, it was from me." She could tell he was having difficulty to stop his chuckling and thought it was most likely due to her reaction. "Don't stare at me with that wide-eyed, open mouthed expression. It's not doing anything to help with your face."

"Souka, well since I no longer need to be here anymore I'm going to leave." Mikazuki turned around for another time and was set on doing what she said she was going to but a bony hand grabbed a hold of her slim bicep.

"Nah uh uh uh, I've got you all to myself and I'm not letting you go until we've done what I want to do." He pulled her back to him. With an arm around her shoulders he led her inside of the division's gates and through the maze to his office.

"Nani? What is it that you want?" She stayed standing even though he offered her a seat.

His ever present grin widened. "I want to discuss your future with the Gotei 13."

Mikazuki didn't stop being wary of him but she internally sighed with relief. This was much better than what she had initially imagined. She hated not being able to tell what the sly Captain was thinking. "I don't know what Kira-fukutaichou told you, demo, I'm not considering the Third Division as a possible candidate."

"Is that so?" Gin sat behind his desk and stared at her with his chin resting on his hands. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much and here I was going to offer you the same seated position as your brother."

"Iie, don't insult me like that." She scoffed at him. "I'm much more worthy of a position greater than Fourth Seat."

"That may be true if you were still a member of the Second Division, demo, you're no longer a part of that division. You can't shunpo. Even if you've mastered Hakuda, the Gotei 13 fight with their zanpakutous, where is yours?" He pointed at her obi, which was weapon-less. "You should consider yourself very lucky to have been given the position you were given by the former Second Division Captain. Hai, you're talented, demo, you're not _that_ great."

"Ano…" Mikazuki was taken aback by everything he'd just said. She couldn't bring herself to defend herself against his words or say much else as well. Giving a slight bow, she laughed uncomfortably. The silence which now presented itself was getting unbearable and she felt like it was suffocating her. "You could be right with everything you've stated, yet even so, I've been offered a better position elsewhere." She wanted to leave now. She really wanted to get out of the small space of his office.

"Taichou!" The shoji screen slid open and in came Izuru who was wheezing, apparently out of breathe. She wondered if he shunpo'd straight from the Tenth Division. "Taichou! I couldn't… I couldn't find it. I couldn't find any of the sugar covered beans you wanted. I asked everyone, even Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Oh?" Gin's tone was teasingly light and Mikazuki thought that maybe the errand he had given Izuru had just been a joke. "Did Shiro-chan say anything, Izuru-kun?"

"Hai…" Izuru took in a few more deep breaths to try and even out his breathing a bit more. "He said to 'stop with your idiotic requests'." He bowed his head at his Captain. "Gomen nasai for not being able to get you any."

"Forget about it Izuru-kun, look who's here!"

Mikazuki smiled at Izuru when his eyes finally met hers. "I was just leaving." She walked passed him, but quickly turned around when remembering something. "Kira-fukutaichou… when you have a haiku session, don't tell me about it via a note, onegai." She wanted to make sure she would never fall for the same trick by Gin again.

* * *

Why did she torment herself like this? Was she a masochist? If only she had decided against asking for a meeting with the Captain Commander, then she wouldn't be running down the corridors of the First Division, already late for the time allocated for their meeting. Why didn't Takeo wake her up when he left for his division? She silently cursed him and then quickly took it back. It would be more beneficial if she cursed Mihane in his place. Skidding across the last stretch of the hallway, she stopped in front of the doors leading to the Captain Commander's office. She waited a few minutes while leaning against the door frame to catch her breath, rationalising that if she was already this late, what's a bit more? Knocking on one of the wooden doors, it resounded around her and she waited for an answer.

"You're late!" The Captain Commander's voice was loud and it made her flinch at the suddenness of it. "I don't have all day, come in quickly."

Mikazuki opened the door and while still outside she kneeled on the ground, bowing deeply. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai Yamamoto-soutaichou."

"Enter already, there are meetings being held after this." His voice was still stern and she raised her head to see that Chōjirō was also in the room and pouring tea for them all.

"Ano… if you do have meetings next, maybe I should leave and let you get ready for them?" She suggested, hoping that she could just go and forget about this.

"Are you wasting more of my time, Ishikawa-chan?"

Getting to her feet instantly, she strode across the room and sat in the only unoccupied seat. Chōjirō was already sitting and sipping on the tea. "Iie, not at all." Mikazuki held her own cup, smelling the blend that was being offered. There was a distinct mint smell and when taking a sip she could taste the slight sourness of a citrus fruit.

"In the First Division, we're looking for shinigami who will be a shining example to all the other shinigami from the other divisions. It is required that you come to the division on time as the sun is starting to rise. You must wear your shihakushou correctly and with pride. I will not allow any rules to be broken while you are my subordinate. You will need to show the initiative…"

She stopped listening halfway through because it felt more like a lecture on everything she wasn't than a position opportunity. The Captain Commander must've noticed her glazed over eyes because the next thing she knew was a throbbing pain on the crown of her head. He had whacked her with his staff. "Ouch!" Mikazuki rubbed at the sore spot but it did little to ease the pain. "I think…" She winced. Even thinking was going to be a problem for her until the pain subsided. "I think I will choose another division, arigatou gozaimasu for your time and consideration."

He nodded at her. "Be sure to come to the next Tea Ceremony Club meeting, and arrive on time!"

"Would you like me to walk you to the front gates?" Chōjirō asked her but she shook her head at him.

"Iie, it's fine, I can make my own way. You have a Lieutenants meeting soon, I don't want to be the cause of more lateness." Mikazuki rose from her seat and quickly bowed at the First Division superiors. "Gomen nasai again and arigatou gozaimasu."

Leaving was much easier than when she entered. Mikazuki could walk at a nice pace with no worries of being late to anything. The month she'd been given by her previous Captain was almost up and there were only a couple of divisions she even bothered to consider joining. She looked around at the shinigami doing their duties and tried to find faults in them. There were none she noticed which sullied her mood. At least she wouldn't be joining them and their unusually high expectations.

Ahead of her she saw two familiar Captains and stopped walking. If she carried on then they would meet in a few minutes. As she was trying to find an alternative route, Mikazuki had already been spotted and there was no way she could go anywhere else without seeming suspicious. For a second she wished she'd agreed to be in this division so she would have an excuse to go somewhere else. When they were in front of each other she greeted them politely.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tōsen-taichou, Aizen-taichou."

"Ohayou Mikazuki-chan." The Fifth Division Captain gave her a smile which sent shivers down her spine.

Although Kaname was blind he looked right at her which unnerved her, but she figured he just had a really good sense of what was around him. "My Lieutenant told me you were looking for a position in a division. In the Ninth Division there is a Third Seat position available."

"Is this true?" Sōsuke asked sounding surprised. "I had no idea you were looking. I regret giving Hinamori-chan the Lieutenant's position so soon. I'm sure you would be able to take it from her if you joined the Fifth Division though."

"Actually…" Her eyes switched from both Captains as she spoke and only briefly keeping eye contact with Sōsuke each time. "After my meeting with Yamamoto-soutaichou, I've come to a decision about where I want to be placed, gomen nasai."

"Well the best of luck to you and the division you've chosen." Sosuke smiled gently at her and even though she could feel the warmth from his gaze as well, it still made her feel uneasy. "We should be on our way, there's a Captains meeting being held."

They walked around her, carrying on to their destination. Mikazuki let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding after they were out of sight. _Gomen Hisagi-fukutaichou_. She thought as she made her way out of the First Division. The Ninth Division was originally going to be one she was considering but after bumping into Kaname speaking with Sōsuke, she didn't want to risk it if they were acquaintances. She decided to head in the direction of the Seventh Division and let Sajin know about her accepting his offer.

* * *

Mikazuki woke up in the middle of the night with a very parched throat. Unable to bear it any longer she got up and went into the kitchen only to see that someone else was already there. "Takeo-kun?" That couldn't be right. The shadow was much smaller than him and also shorter than herself.

The shadow turned around and stepped forward so that she could see the features of this person in the moonlight. "Ishikawa-chan, I didn't realise you were awake." Mihane was holding two glasses of water and quietly tip-toed her way around the blonde.

Too surprised to say anything, Mikazuki stayed standing, grounded to the one spot. She was thinking about how this was probably Kami punishing her for placing a curse on the girl earlier that day. Finally able to move her feet, she went over to the sink, still not speaking a word to Mihane who she could feel was still at the entryway to the kitchen. She sent telepathic thoughts to the brunette who obviously wasn't getting them when she started talking again.

"Congratulations with your new position. Now you're in a division that is closer to Kuchiki-taichou, I'm sure he will be pleased when he finds out. You'll be able to see each other more often. Have you told him yet?"

"Iie." Mikazuki took her time drinking all of the water from her glass and was annoyed that Mihane still hadn't gotten the picture and left when she had finished it. "I can see Byakuya-sama whenever I feel like it. Whatever division I'm in doesn't control that." In all honesty though, she hadn't seen the Kuchiki Head in over a week. They would both be busy at different times when the other was free and she didn't bother visiting him at the Kuchiki manor, since the last time, at night. "I've heard your speech. Can you leave me alone now?" She didn't stop the bitterness from leaving her mouth as she spoke the words.

Mihane left and Mikazuki waited a few minutes before returning to her own room. As she lay there staring up at the ceiling it she finally had a realisation of Mihane actually being in her house. Turning to her side she covered her ears with a pillow when hearing the faint giggling of the girl in the next room over. _She has already sunk her claws into him and started sleeping with him!_ There was no way she was ever going to sleep in Takeo's room again to be comforted, she had no idea what he had done to Mihane while in his futon.

She knew she was jealous. Concerning Mihane's and Takeo's relationship, she was always jealous. _Is this how Takeo-kun felt?_ Mikazuki remembered back to all the times her brother got angry over Byakuya. Had his thoughts been similar to her own? She had no way of knowing for sure, but he was never bothered that much anymore whenever she stayed over at the Kuchiki manor. The idea of staying over there indefinitely was appealing and would most likely be happening, if she didn't have Ryo and Sayuri to think about. Giving a loud sigh when still being able to here whatever was going on in Takeo's room, she restlessly moved about in an attempt to get comfortable and have some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Translations.

Souka – I see

Hai – yea

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you (formal)

Demo – but

Onegai – please

Ano – um/ah

Matte – wait

Naze – why

Sayounara – good bye

Nani – what

Iie – no

Gomen (nasai) – sorry – informal (formal)

Ohayou (gozaimasu) – good morning – informal (formal)

Kami – god


End file.
